


The way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love

by Chloe_marseillaise_loki



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Truth Spells, fall in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_marseillaise_loki/pseuds/Chloe_marseillaise_loki
Summary: Et si Laurie et Amy avait pris plus de temps avant de se précipiter pour se marier ? Si Tante March avait pus les accompagner pour leur retour au Massachusetts ? Comment vont être mis au courant  les March et Mr Laurence de la relation entre Amy et Laurie ?L'amour est quelque chose d'inattendu qui arrive dans des situations inexplicables et qui, lorsqu'il est vrai brave tous les obstacles.Basé de l'idée #justanavengersfan sur Tumblr.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Amy March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 36
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

The letter who change everything

Lieu Londres, chambre de Laurie.

Me voilà installé à Londres depuis à peines 2 ou 3 semaines, ou serais-ce 4 ? Je ne sais plus, à vrai dire le temps me paraît passer incroyablement lentement, je m'ennuie, la vie londonienne ne m'attire pas. Danser avec des jeunes femmes, boire plus que de raison et ne rien faire me déprime. J'en suis aujourd'hui arrivé à un stade ou un simple geste quotidien me la rappelle. Je me lève du lit après que les premiers rayons de soleil soient apparus je regarde un instant ce spectacle et cette couleur jaune me refait penser à ses cheveux blonds soyeux, je rêverais de pouvoir passer délicatement ma main dans ses boucles, ou défaire avec minutie sa coiffure. Lorsque je suis attablé pour le petit déjeuner face à ma tasse de café je repense aux moments où elle me rabrouait gentiment en me rappelant que le café n'était pas conseillé en vive quantité. Puis si je vais simplement flâner en ville, chaque chapeau de couleur bleu ou blanche, chaque chariot me refait penser à nos retrouvailles et aux différents rendez-vous que nous avions pus avoir. Elle est ancrée en moi avec une telle puissance que l'amour que je portais pour Jo pâlit dangereusement face à celui que je porte pour Amy. Elle me manque, son refus face à ma semi-déclaration ne m'as pas rendu si triste, j'en suis même ressorti avec un amour encore plus puissant. Mais à l'évidence mon simple amour ne lui suffira pas, Amy est une femme à poigne, elle veut venir en aide à sa famille, et cela quitte à s'auto-sacrifier. Tante March l'as bien compris et a tiré profit de l'attitude sage et sûr d'Amy. 

Amy March, lorsque son nom passe la barrière de mes lèvres je sens une douce chaleur m'emparer, penser à la courbe angulaire de son visage, ses yeux ronds, sa bouche de bébé et... un sourire vient éclairer mon visage, je vois défiler la scène de notre première rencontre, cette jeune fille marchant autour de ma maison à la recherche désespéré. Son visage triste m'avait ému, et sa fougue m'avait étonné, mais j'étais un gamin qui s'arrêtait à la beauté de Jo March et n'avait pas su saisir la douceur et la sincérité de Amy March. J'ai joué sans le savoir et voilà comment le bon dieu me punit, je suis à présent réellement amoureux et mon sale ancien ami Fred m'empêche de saisir ce bonheur. 

Amy me mépriserait-elle d'ailleurs ? Ces lettres se font rares, voire inexistantes depuis mon départ pour Londres. Devrais-je lui écrire ? Devrais-je la rejoindre et retenter ma chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ou serais-ce déjà trop tard ? Oh je n'en peux plus ! Je ne souhaiterais qu'une simple lettre dans un ruban bleue, comme celle qu'elle avait coutume à m'envoyé. Mes pensées continuaient à s'égarer quand soudain un coup à ma porte retentit, j'allais ouvrir et devant moi se trouvait un majordome, il me tendit une lettre avec mon nom inscrit et celle-ci était joliment entouré d'un ruban bleue. Je souris inconsciemment. Je remercia l'homme et alla m'installer dans le fauteuil en cuir dans lequel je m'étais installé plus tôt, je posais la lettre devant moi. Que devrais-je faire ? L'ouvrir ou la laisser reposer sur la table ? Son contenu me terrifie, l'intérieur de cette lettre pourrait sceller définitivement mes derniers espoirs. Mais si je ne l'ouvre pas je ne pourrais pas lui répondre et je ne pourrais pas la laisser sans réponse. L'amour est quelque chose de compliqué et à une compréhension pratiquement insaisissable. Je me croyais amoureux pour toujours de Jo, mais cet amour n'était finalement qu'un amour dont je croyais la seul issu de mon existence. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je pouvais voir ailleurs, je pensais que l'amour pouvait se commander et apparaître comme par enchantement, j'ai voulu forcer le cœur de Jo à m'aimer, mais on ne peut pas forcer un cœur à faire ce qu'il ne désire pas. Je plonge à nouveau mon regard vers cette lettre, les lettres de mon prénom sont inscrites avec finesse comme pour atténuer le contenu de l'intérieur de celle-ci. Je n'ai ressenti cette sensation de peur et de palpitations depuis le refus de Jo mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, je sais que qu'elle qu'en soit l'issu celle-ci me fera soit devenir l'homme le plus chanceux ou le plus désespéré de l'histoire. Je prends délicatement cette lettre dans mes mains, je détache avec une infinie délicatesse ce ruban bleue qui l'entoure, je le laisse dans le creux de ma main quelques instants, puis je ferme celle-ci pour garder ce petit objet d'espoir comme porte bonheur. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que les nouvelles ne soient pas celle de son futur mariage. Je finis par ouvrir cette lettre.

Cher Laurie,

Voilà plusieurs semaines que je ne t'ai pas écrit, tu m'en voit sincèrement désolé, mais quand j'ai souhaité venir te parler Tante March m'a informé de ton départ précipité pour Londres. Je me suis alors retrouvé un peu perdu dans ce que je devais faire, je ne savais pas si tu aurais daigné répondre à une de mes lettres après comment c'était déroulé notre dernière rencontre dans le parc.  
Avant toute chose sache mon cher Laurie que tu compte immensément dans mon cœur. J'espère juste que ce que j'ai fais en vaut la peine et que je ne le regretterais pas dans le futur.  
J'ai refusé Fred Vaughn.  
J'aurais souhaité t'en parler face à face mais ton départ précipité m'en a empêcher. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais lui porter l'amour que je te porte. Te voir aimer Jo pendant toutes ces années a été un déchirement physiquement et mentalement, je m'engage à présent dans l'inconnu en t'avouant tout cela, j'espère que ce que tu as prétendu sous-entendre dans le parc ce jour-là n'est pas que de la poudre aux yeux et que dès que l'on se rendra de nouveau dans le Massachusetts tu ne me laissera pas et me fera regretter mon refus.  
Mon cher Laurie tu m'as toujours connu comme la Amy forte et sûr de ces choix, mais cette fois-ci j'ai fais un choix du cœur et j'espère que mon cœur ne sait pas tromper.  
Je te pris de me rejoindre à Paris incessamment sous peu, j'aimerais qu'on puisse en parler de vive voix.

Avant de te laisser face à tes réflexions mon cher Laurie je tenais à te remercier. Tu as été le meilleur compagnon de péripéties Parisiennes dont j'aurais pus rêvé, malgré tes quelques dérapages. Tu m'as été d'un grand soutien et une présence chaleureuse dans les moments difficiles. Je ne pense pas que Marmee ou encore Jo auraient été aussi présente que tu l'as été. 

Merci mon Laurie.  
Ta Amy March.

Je restais sans voix face à cette lettre qui dépassait toutes mes espérances. Amy ne me méprise pas, elle souhaite même que je la rejoigne à Paris. Elle a refusé Fred... Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Londres. Je me lève et sort dans le corridor appelé un majordome, j'en vois un au bout du couloir, je l'interpelle.

Laurie: Mon cher quand part le prochain bateau pour Paris ?

Il me fait signe d'attendre un instant, il se dirige dans une salle sur le côté, il émerge de celle-ci à peines quelques instants plus tard.

Majordome: Le prochain part à 20h monsieur.

Laurie: Bien merci, pourriez-vous prévenir la réception que je libère ma chambre ?

Majordome: Bien monsieur.

Laurie: Merci à vous.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et ramassait ma valise puis y déposait mes quelques affaires, le bateau partait dans moins d'une heure. Après avoir tout rassemblé je me dirigeais vers la table ou j'avais laissé la lette et le ruban, je les prît, puis déposait la lettre dans l'intérieur de mon veston, et j'enroulais le ruban autour de mon poignet. Je l'étudie un moment, toutes mes peurs avaient soudainement disparu laissant place à un sentiment d'espoir intense. Je ne réfléchis guère plus longtemps et me remis à courir pour aller prendre mon bateau.  
Amy March je ne vous ferais pas regretter votre choix soyez en certaine.

Paris the place of the soul mates

PDV extérieur:

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds tressés en un chignon est debout face à son chevalet en pleine réflexion, elle est installée devant celui-ci depuis environ 2 heures. Elle tente à nouveau de peindre un bouquet de rose rouges et blanches, elle souhaiterait que son tableau ait quelque chose de transcendant, que lorsque que l'on le regardera on y verra un aspect autre que la simple représentation d'un bouquet, mais elle avait beau essayer de concentrer son esprit sur son travail celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et se laisser aller à penser à un grand jeune homme à l'allure décontracté, des cheveux noirs de jais placé dans un style qui lui est si caractéristique, et des yeux verts qui lorsque vous vous y plongez un trop long instant votre esprit en est perturbé et marqué à jamais. Son esprit est si plongé dans la pensée qu'elle n'entend pas les bruits de pas arrivant derrière elle.

PDV Laurie:

Voilà deux jours que j'étais en voyage pour atteindre Paris, à peine avais-je posé les pieds sur le sol français que je m'étais mis en recherche de Amy. J'avais fait un détour par la résidence March mais Tante March n'y étais pas et les cousines de Amy m'apprirent qu'elle était dans son atelier depuis le début du lever du jour. Je les avais grandement remercié et m'étais alors mis en route pour rejoindre l'atelier. Arrivé devant la porte de celui-ci j'hésitais un instant, devrais-je toquer comme toute personne non invité ? Non je vais la surprendre en rentrant sans faire de bruit. Je poussais alors la porte de l'atelier et m'introduisit à l'intérieur avec le plus de silence possible. Quand je décalais ma tête du côté de la porte c'est là que je la vit, elle me tournait le dos, face à son chevalet elle semblait en pleine réflexion, mon dieu même de dos cette femme est splendide. Je me rapprochais discrètement, je vis un fauteuil positionné juste derrière elle, je m'y installais de façon à ce que mes jambes soit tenu par l'accoudoir gauche et ainsi j'avais vue sur une partie de son visage, je l'étudiais un instant, ce visage de bébé, si familier me réchauffe le coeur. Je décidais finalement de la sortir de sa torpeur.

Laurie: "Doute que le feu soit dans la terre, doute que les astres se meuvent, doute que la vérité soit la vérité, mais ne doute pas de mon amour".

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle sursauta et dû se retenir légèrement à son chevalet, je l'entendis reprendre une respiration avant qu'elle ne daigne alors tourner la tête dans ma direction. Son visage exprimait encore l'étonnement qu'elle avait eu en entendant ma voix. Un sourire significatif s'étendit sur mon visage avant que je ne puisse l'empêcher.

Amy: William Shakespeare, Hamlet. 

J'hocha la tête en accord.

Laurie: Une des rares choses que Mr Brooke ait réussi à me faire apprendre.

Amy: Je vois, vous avez dû alors le ressortir nombre de fois à différentes jeunes femmes.

Laurie: Des vers de Shakespeare ne se distribue qu'avec parcimonie à celle qui en mérite l'attention.

Je vis un semblant de sourire orner le coin de ses lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire admiratif. Je détournais alors un instant mon regard de sa beauté.

Laurie: Comment ce porte Fred ?

Amy: Tu dois le savoir puisque tu es ici à présent et non à Londres.

Amy March ne se laisse pas facilement avoir par mes petites manigances.

Je la vois du coin de l'oeil déposer son chiffon et ses pinceaux sur le rebord du chevalet. Puis je tourne de nouveau mon regard dans sa direction, cette fois-ci on se fixe dans les yeux.

Amy: Je ne me marie pas avec Fred, je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aurais dû, tu n'as aucune obligation à faire quoi que ce soit ou dire quoi que ce soit. Je souhaitais simplement que tu sois tenu au courant.

Laurie: Amy ?

Pendant qu'elle parlait elle n'avait pus s'empêcher de regarder vers le bas, et donc n'avez pas vu que je m'étais levé et que nous étions à présent face à face.

Amy: O... oui ?

Laurie: Laisse moi te dire quelque chose d'important.

Je me rapprocha un peu plus d'elle tout en continuant à garder le contact visuel. Elle était à présent coincé entre moi et le chevalet. Elle n'avait plus le choix que de m'écouter, je vis que cette situation la troublait car son souffle commençait à devenir instable et ses joues tendaient vers une légère couleur rosée, cela m'intima de continuer dans ma démarche, je troublais Amy March et j'en étais très heureux. Si elle savait à quel point elle obnubile mes pensées et de plus mon coeur.

PDV Amy:

Le visage de Laurie et surtout son corps était devenu bien trop proche pour une relation amicale entre un homme et une femme, je m'en retrouvais complètement décontenancé. Seul lui était capable de me faire ressentir ce genre de chose. Mais je ne devais pas me faire de fausses idées, il pouvait très bien être entrain de jouer avec mes sentiments, me faire croire à un amour qu'il me porterait un temps et dés que nous rentrerions au Massachusetts celui-ci disparaîtrait comme une feuille emporté par le vent dés que Jo reviendrait sur le devant de la scène. Malheureusement je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de réagir à cette situation, mon souffle devenait erratique, mes joues se coloraient et mes mains devenaient moites. Je ne pouvais me sortir de cette situation que par attendre qu'il m'avoue ce qu'il tenait à me dire. Je parvins à relever mon visage vers le sien, je me concentrais pour reprendre mes esprits et parvenir à garder un visage neutre ce qui me semblait presque impossible au vus de notre position.

Laurie: Tout va bien Amy ? Tu me sembles perturbé.

Toujours aussi taquin ce Laurence.

Amy: J...Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler mon cher. Et bien à présent dites-moi ce que vous souhaitiez tant me tenir informé.

Nos yeux étaient plongés les uns dans les autre, rien autour de nous n'avait guère d'importance. Je pouvais discerner dans ses yeux vert profond une sorte d'étincelle, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait, je ne pouvais donc me préparer à ce qu'il allait me dire. Je repris mes esprit quand j'entendis le son de sa voix.

Laurie: Amy March tout d'abord vous devez savoir quelque chose d'une importance capitale, vous êtes la seule femme qui ait jamais réussi à dompter et subjugué Theodore Laurence, Jo était certes mon béguin d'enfance mais elle n'a jamais réussi à m'apprivoiser complètement. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que cette amour n'était finalement qu'un engouement enfantin, j'ai crus être amoureux d'elle et qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de moi si j'arrêtais de faire tout ce qu'elle détestait, j'avais arrêté le billard, la frivolité pour elle mais au fond je n'en étais pas heureux, le véritable amour ne vous demande pas de vous transformer en quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas. Vous Amy avez réussi à vous infiltrez dans tout mon être, mon esprit est imprégné de votre présence. Vous êtes entrer en moi comme la plus douce des mélodies. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur les erreurs que je pouvais commettre, mais à aucun instant vous n'avez essayé de me façonner dans la manière dont vous voudriez que je sois. Vous Amy March avait sus aimer le triste mais excentrique Théodore Laurence dans ses défauts et ses qualités. Je n'ai malheureusement pas su déceler toute votre bonté singulière, votre beauté illuminatrice, votre unicité, et bien entendu votre amour qui méritait une attention des plus minutieuses. Le fait de savoir Fred en liste pour votre amour m'a fait ressentir un profond sentiment de jalousie qu'au départ je repoussais croyant que ce n'était qu'un simple sentiment protecteur envers vous, mais je me trompais, ce sentiment si désagréable n'était simplement que la preuve de mon amour à votre égard. Vous êtes une femme de poigne Amy, vous n'êtes pas inférieure à Jo et en aucun cas un deuxième choix, vous m'avez révélé un vrai secret en ces quelques semaines passés au près de vous ma chère Amy. Vous ne vous doutez sans doute pas de ce que cela peut bien être, je vais vous le confier. Amy vous n'êtes pas un second choix, et vous n'êtes pas celle dont je me contente par rapport au refus de Jo. Non Amy je vous choisis vous car vous êtes le choix du cœur, le choix le plus pure et le plus véritable. Je vous aimes Amy March et cela ne risque pas de s'enfuir et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je vous aimes de tout mon cœur Amy, et si vous refusiez mes avances je comprendrais sachant mon passé mais sachez que je ne pourrais pas vous promettre d'arrêter de vous aimez. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant trop de temps, aujourd'hui ils ne souhaitent qu'être en relation avec les vôtres. Et tant bien même vous me méprisez je continuerai à t'aimer Amy March et cela jusqu'à mon dernier soupir.

J'étais pétrifié comme hors du temps, je ne semblais pas prendre complètement conscience de tout ce que venez de me livrer Laurie. Mon esprit ne semblait pas vouloir tout intégrer, comme s'il doutait encore de la véracité de ses révélations. L'amour de ma vie m'avouait de la plus passionnelle des façons ce qu'il ressent pour moi, la moi de l'enfance qui rêvais de prince sur un cheval blanc venant la balayé de sa triste existence serait sous le choque elle aussi. Durant tout son discours je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, essayant de déceler si tout ce qu'il me confiait étaient vrai. Des larmes se profilaient.

Me sortant de mon étude de ses yeux une des mains de Laurie vint essuyer une larme salée sur ma joue. Je vis alors l'ensemble de son visage, celui-ci reflétai toute son angoisse à ma réaction, peut-être avait-il peur que je le renvoie comme l'avez fait Jo, mais je ne ferais pas cette erreur. J'espère juste qu'il saura me prouver la véracité de ses paroles dans le temps. Je le sentis dégager sa main, puis commençait à s'éloigner de moi comme un signe de réminiscence, une vague de panique montait en moi et j'attrapais son poignet, le souvenir bref de cette soirée au bal me revint comme un flash, cette fois-ci les rôles étaient inversés. Il regarda un instant ma main autour de son poignet puis vint poser ses yeux sur moi.

Amy: Laurie je ne suis pas Jo et j'espère que tu en as conscience, je n'ai pas la même fougue qu'elle, je ne suis pas aussi excentrique. J'ai changé depuis l'enfance, j'ai parfois mes caprices mais à présent je sais ce que je souhaite et ne souhaite pas, la vie m'a appris à ne compter que sur moi-même pour survivre. Je n'aurais pas été heureuse avec Fred, je ne l'aurais pas aimer comme j'aurais dû parce que tu hantais mes pensées depuis ton arrivée à Paris. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point te voir détruit par le refus de Jo m'a fait de la peine et du mal. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais l'égaler dans ton cœur. 

Je pris une respiration avant de continuer, ce qui allait suivre aller changer nos existences à jamais.

Amy: mais... mais je veux que tu saches Théodore Laurence que je t'aime, et cela depuis toujours, alors s'il te plaît ne me fais pas regretter mon choix.

Les mains de Laurie vinrent se poser l'une tassant le bord de ma joue, la seconde à la base de mon cou. Son visage n'était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, je sentais son souffle et l'odeur de son eau de Cologne, un parfum enivrant.

Laurie: Une dernière chose pour vous prouver la véracité de mon amour Amy March, j'ai tenté d'écrire mon opéra, quand j'en rêvais la nuit mon héroïne n'était pas brune Amy, elle était blonde.

Il marquait un temps comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'en tremblais presque.

Laurie: Je vous aimes Amy March, pour qui vous êtes, et vous n'êtes certainement pas mon lot de consolation, vous êtes celle qui m'était destinée.

Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes dans un baiser pressant, milles sensations vinrent à moi, mon esprit était en feu, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. C'est comme si j'étais déconnecté du monde extérieur comme lorsque je peins mais cette fois-ci je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je le sentis alors se reculer mais ne lui en laissait pas la possibilité en le rattrapant par le col de sa flanelle et je vint poser mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser féroce, je ne me savais pas si sauvage, mes mains vinrent se placer à l'arrière de son cou et les siennes se croisèrent autour de mes hanches. Cette fois-ci tout mon être était en feu. Après quelques minutes de démonstration chauffé de notre amour nous reculèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre essoufflés, nos fronts collés les uns aux autres.

Laurie: Amy March vous serez la mort de moi.

Je ris, d'un rire doux et il me suivit. Nous sortîmes de notre rêverie à l'entente des roues d'une calèche arrivant dans l'allée. Mince Tante March j'avais oublié qu'elle venait me chercher. Je tentais alors de me dégager de l'étreinte de Laurie, si Tante March nous voyaient ainsi je craignais qu'elle ne fasse un malaise. Mais Laurie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir, il me serrait d'avantage entre ses bras. Je déplaçais à nouveau mon regard dans sa direction.

Amy: Laurie, si Tante March nous découvre ainsi j'ai peur qu'elle nous fasse une syncope...

Laurie: Qu'elle en fasse une, j'ai l'intention de faire étalage de mon bonheur ma chère Amy.

Je le regardais avec un sourcil relevé et un léger soufflement d'amusement.

Amy: Tu ne changeras jamais mon cher Laurie.

Laurie: En quelle honneur ? Cela vous plaît bien trop ma chère Amy.

Le bruit des chevaux se stoppant sur le gravier pouvait être entendu en arrière plan.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu plus de la situation. Je trouvais finalement une solution, et j'étais sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser ma proposition, en espérant qu'il n'en profites pas trop. Je lui souris alors avec un air malicieux, il me regardait alors étrangement.

Amy: Laurie, Tante March est sur le point de franchir le seuil de cette porte, je ne voudrais pas l'accueillir avec mon tablier de peinture, aurais-tu donc l'amabilité de me déboutonner ?

Je vis un sourire de compréhension passer sur ses traits, bien vite remplacé par un sourire malicieux. Je sens que j'aurais dû trouver une autre parade. 

Laurie: Mais avec plaisir darling.

A l'entente de ce nom mon corps fut traversé d'un frisson agréable et mes joues se réchauffèrent légèrement.

Il dégageait son emprise autour de mes hanches et se déplaçait derrière moi en une enjambée, je pouvais sentir sa présence derrière moi. Cette homme avait le don de me faire oublier ce qui m'entourait quand il était proche de moi. J'entendis les premiers boutons se défère, quand je pensais qu'il en était au noeud je commençais à tirer légèrement sur mon tablier et à me déplacer dans la direction de la porte. Soudain je sentis un bras m'attrapant par la hanche, m'empêchant alors tout mouvement supplémentaire, je fus enraciné sur place lorsque je sentis venir se poser dans le creux gauche de mon cou des lèvres. Un bruit jusqu'alors inconnu jailli de ma bouche, cette sensation dépassait ce que j'avais pus vivre quelques instants auparavant. Je le sentis sourire sur mon cou, comme satisfait de ce qu'il venait de créer en moi.

Tante March: Bien, bien je vois ce que c'est que de vous laisser une matinée sans surveillance Amy.

Je sursautais à l'entente de Tante March, je tentais de me dégager de l'emprise de Laurie mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décider malgré l'apparition de Tante March. J'avais dû mal à rester concentré.

Tante March: Mr Laurence cela serait trop vous demander de déplacer votre emprise sur le cou de ma nièce quelques instants, bien que je doute que cela vous déplaise mais je dois vous arracher de vos occupations pour quelques instants.

J'entendis un grognement bas de Laurie, je souris même si la situation était des plus gênantes. Il relevait alors la tête et regarda en direction de Tante March. Ses bras venant entourer chacune de mes hanches dans un geste que je qualifierais de protecteur, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner mon regard dans sa direction un instant, je scrutais quelques secondes ce tendre minois, un sourire de bonheur venant orner mes traits. Il ne me regardait pas, car il était en pleine discussion avec Tante March mais je pus voir ses joues se coloraient d'un léger rose. Il n'était donc pas le seul à pouvoir me faire rougir, bien, nous allons pouvoir jouer Mr Laurence. Je redirigeais mon esprit vers la conversation.

Tante March: Bon je ne parlerais pas de votre histoire à vos parents respectif, mais arrivé au Massachusetts vous deux devrez entreprendre tout ce que bon ménage doit entreprendre. Et ainsi faire d'Amy une femme respectable. Bien je dois aller m'occuper des derniers préparatifs pour notre départ imminent.

Amy: Vous venez avec nous finalement Tante March ? Votre santé c'est améliorer ?

Tante March: Oui ma chère enfant, à présent attelons-nous afin de rejoindre au plus vite le chevet de la jeune Beth. Je vous attends dans la calèche.

A ces derniers mots elle tourna les talons. Je regardais un instant le vide, la réalité venait de me revenir en plein visage, la maladie de Beth, le retour en Amérique, et surtout Jo. Laurie remarquait mon malaise, il vint se placer devant moi sans me lâcher complètement, il prit simplement une de ses mains pour la placer sur mon menton et ainsi m'intimer de le regarder.

Laurie: Amy dis-moi ce qui t'occupe l'esprit.

Amy: Laurie j'ai peur, peur de perdre Beth, d'arriver trop tard et ne pas pouvoir lui dire adieux. Peur de notre retour dans le Massachusetts, peur de la réaction de nos parents à l'annonce de notre situation et surtout de celle de Jo.

Laurie: Amy c'est toi que j'aime et désire, non Jo...

Amy: Je le sais bien Laurie, mais acceptes-tu s'il te plaît de garder secret notre relation jusqu'à ce qu'on ait pris le temps de reprendre nos marques... Je ne veux pas que tu imagines que c'est parce que j'ai honte de toi, aucunement ! Je suis même complètement désorienté face à tes révélations et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire constant ornant mes traits, mais j'ai besoin d'abord d'affronter Marmee et Jo, voir quelle accueille elles m'ont réservé.

Laurie tenant toujours mon menton entre ses doigts m'intima de déplacer mon regard dans sa direction, ce que je fis. Des larmes avaient commencé à se former aux extrémités de mes yeux. Il les essuyait d'un revers du pouce. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et vis une forte tendresse émanaient d'eux. 

Laurie: On prendra tout le temps dont tu as besoin ma Lady, je t'aime bien trop pour te refuser quoi que ce soit, mais sache que si un seul homme tente ne serais-ce que poser les yeux sur ta beauté je me ferais un plaisir de le renvoyer pour toi.

Je ris, il savait me faire retrouver le sourire même dans les situations difficiles.

Amy: Je t'aime mon Seigneur.

Laurie: J'aime bien ce surnom, je crois que tu devrais intituler tes dessins de moi ainsi.

Je lui donnais un léger coup sur l'épaule en signe de réprobation. En réponse il me sourit innocemment. Puis vint déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Qui dit que je ne l'avais pas déjà fait ?


	2. The way the Lord and his Lady fell in love 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America places of troubles and love.

Massachusetts places of troubles

On the road:

PDV Laurie:

Amy, Tante March et moi étions confortablement installés dans la calèche qui nous menaient depuis le port jusqu'à la maison familiale des March, mon grand-père quand à lui était installé dans une autre dû au manque de place crée par les robes de Amy et Tante March. Celui-ci avait été étonné de ma vive volonté à monter dans leur calèche, pour éviter tout soupçon de sa part je lui avait confié préféré rester auprès d'Amy pour m'assurer qu'elle tienne le choque par rapport aux terribles nouvelles de l'État de santé de Beth. Il comprit, et à présent nous voilà à quelques kilomètres de la maison, Amy c'était endormi durant le trajet, quand j'avais déceler sa fatigue dû aux papillonnements de ses cils je l'avais incité à venir reposer sa tête sur mes cuisses. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne songeait pas un instant aux convenances. Elle s'était alors installée et c'était endormi très peu de temps après. Depuis plusieurs minutes je faisais une étude minutieuse de ses traits, ma main passant délicatement dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détacher dû au long voyage. Rien ne pouvait me sortir de ma rêverie, je devenais de plus en plus amoureux d'Amy, celle qui avait refusé la proposition d'un homme riche qui aurait pu parfaitement subvenir à ses besoins et aurait rendu fière sa famille, la femme qui m'a aidé pendant mes instants de débauche, enfin, celle qui n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer malgré l'amour que je portais à Jo et dont elle avait dû tirer celui-ci par peur de rejet si il venait à être dévoilé. Cette femme qui a laissé derrière elle sa famille pour essayer de réussir en Europe, Amy était doué dans ce qu'elle peignait même si pour elle cela ne suffisait pas. Cette femme était un rayon de soleil, le rayon qui manquait à mon coeur pour briller de mille feux. Je fixais ses paupières closes et la douce montée de sa respiration, je ne pouvais empêcher mes yeux de la regarder à chaque moment, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un souffle. Je sentis un regard se poser dans ma direction, je relevais alors mon visage de l'étude minutieuse qu'il faisait, je rencontrais le regard de Tante March, celle-ci me regardait avec interrogation.

Tante March: Vous l'aimez donc sincèrement mon cher Laurence ?

Laurie: Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne Tante March, j'espère simplement être digne de son amour.

Elle rit légèrement.

Tante March: Ce n'est pas la question mon cher Laurence. Lors de votre visite impromptu dans mon cabinet avant votre départ pour Londres Amy est venu me voir, elle était à votre recherche, mais je l'ai informé de votre départ précipité pour Londres, elle en était surprise puis m'informa de son refus à la demande de Mr Vaugn. J'ai su que pour qu'elle refuse telle opportunité c'est qu'elle avait quelqu'un en tête et que cela n'était pas une simple passade. Je n'ai réussi à lui faire avouer envers qui cette amour était porté mais j'avais compris qu'il était porté à votre encontre au vus de sa réaction à l'annonce de votre départ pour la capitale anglaise. Je ne doute pas de l'amour sincère qu'elle vous porte, mais vous Mr Laurence êtes-vous réellement près à vous engager dans une relation dont vous savez ne sera pas la même que vous espériez avec Jo. Amy est une force sage, elle a besoin d'être rassuré et surtout de démonstration d'affection. Cette pauvre enfant a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ces deux ainées, et n'a pas toujours reçu tout l'amour dont elle aurait eu besoin. Alors je souhaiterais entendre de votre propres voix que vous la protégerez et prendrez bien soin d'elle, je ne resterais malheureusement pas indéfiniment sur cette terre.

Je regardais Tante March d'un autre regard, cette femme si froide et calculatrice autrefois montrait aujourd'hui un tout autre visage, un côté plus humain étrangement. Mais j'entendais ces inquiétudes.

Laurie: Je comprends que vous approuvez l'évolution de notre relation madame. En ce cas je vous promet de prendre soin d'elle et de la chérir jusqu'au moment ou je ne puisse plus me le permettre. J'ai compris une grande partie de mes erreurs passées, il va me falloir un moment avant qu'Amy ne me fasse amplement confiance, notre retour dans notre patrie va me permettre de lui prouver tout ce que je lui ai avoué. Je n'arriverais peut-être jamais à mériter l'ensemble de son amour mais je vais faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne plus jamais la faire souffrir. Notre vie ne sera pas un long fleuve tranquille mais je suis prêt à prendre ces risques tant que je peux l'avoir à mes côtés.

Tante March me sourit, un sourire sincère que je lui renvoyais, le chauffeur nous sortis de notre bulle en nous informant de notre arrivée prochaine, je sentis Amy remuer de sa position sur mes cuisses. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants, le temps de se familiariser avec la lumière et son environnement. Je déplaçais délicatement l'un de ses cheveux qui s'était collé sur sa joue.

Laurie: Reposé ma Lady ?

Elle sourit à l'entente de son surnom, ces sourires... 

Amy: Parfaitement mon Seigneur. Sommes-nous arrivés ?

La calèche se stoppais soudainement.

Tante March: Je présume vraisemblablement. 

A l'entente de la voix de Tante March Amy se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait et une vive couleur rouge vint colorer ses joues.

Amy: T... Tante March... je...

Tante March: Ce n'est rien ma chère enfant, j'ai eu une délicieuse discussion avec Laurie avant votre réveil, vous n'avez aucunement besoin de vous justifier.

Amy: B... Bien.

Sa gêne me fit sourire, je vint déposer un baiser délicat sur sa joue encore rougeoyante. déportant mes lèvres vers le bas je lui chuchotais suavement dans le creux de son oreille.

Laurie (chuchote): Tu devrais porter cette couleur plus souvent, elle te va parfaitement au teint.

Sa rougeur s'accentuais davantage. 

Amy: B...Bon y allons-nous ? 

Tante March: Je ne peux venir avec vous mes enfants, car je dois aller déposer toutes mes affaires au manoir. Mais je viendrais d'ici une trentaine de minutes vous rejoindre. Amy auriez-vous l'amabilité d'en informer votre mère pour moi ?

Amy: Bien sûr Tante March.

Amy commençais à lisser sa robe afin de pouvoir descendre.

Tante March: Mais avant de vous précipiter ma chère enfant, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous réajustiez votre chevelure si vous ne voulez pas éveiller de soupçons sur la situation de vous et Mr Laurence.

Amy se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux complètement détaché, elle attacha alors sa longue chevelure blonde dans un chignon conventionnel faute de temps.

Après avoir finit sa tâche elle regarda Tante March pour savoir si cela allait, mais je vis dans son regard que quelque chose semblait la perturber.

Laurie: Amy ? Tout va bien ?

Elle tournait son regard dans ma direction, c'est là que je pus voir l'inquiétude teintant ses doux traits. Je pris ses mains dans un geste rassurant et pour l'inciter à me parler. Elle prit une rapide respiration.

Amy: J'ai peur, peur de voir la vérité sur l'état de Beth et surtout de revoir Jo, Marmee... De revoir cet environnement familier, qui, finalement ne l'est plus vraiment.

Laurie: Je comprends tes craintes Amy, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis à tes côtés, je sais que tu veux encore garder secret l'évolution de notre relation mais sache que tu as quelqu'un à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Je sais que tu as peur que dès passé le seuil de cette porte je me jette dans les bras de Jo...

Je vit son visage se fermer face à ma mise en lumière de l'une de ses plus grandes craintes. Je vint placer le creux de ma main contre sa joue dans un geste réconfortant et fort.

Laurie:... mais à aucun moment cela ne se produira, Jo fait partie de mon passé. Vous Amy March êtes celle que je courtise, j'aime, chérie et ne souhaite qu'une chose de vous demandez votre main avant qu'un homme n'ai l'horrible pensée de vous courtiser, je vous aimes pour qui vous êtes et ce que vous m'apportez dans ma petite existence. Je ne peux vous promettre de ne pas adresser la parole à Jo sous peine de lui créer des soupçons, enfin j'espère que vous prendrez en considération mes paroles. Vous êtes une femme forte ma chère Amy, et je ne doute pas un instant que vous saurez faire face aux prochains évènements.

Elle me regardait un instant de plus dans les yeux, je décelais sa bataille intérieur.

Amy: Tu as raison, je peux le faire, je vais le faire, pour toi Laurie, et pour Beth.

Nous nous sourîmes d'un commun accord, je vint lui déposer un baiser délicat sur le nez.

Tante March: Bon jeunes gens, si vous ne vous dépêchez un peu à descendre je crains que je vais prendre racine.

Amy: Oh... oui, pardon Tante March, merci encore pour le voyage en Europe et nous nous verrons sous peu. Allons-y Laurie.

Laurie: Au plaisir de vous revoir Mme March.

Tante March: Au plaisir mes enfants.

Je passais la porte de la calèche avant Amy, le cocher nous la tenant, je tendis ma main à Amy pour l'aider à descendre. Ses jupons de soies noire virevoltaient dans la brise légère de la fin d'après-midi. Nous regardâmes un instant l'entrée, puis je lui tendis mon bras pour l'emmener, elle le prit avec grâce et nous avançâmes vers l'entrée des March. Cette rencontre allait signer le retour définitif de Amy March et Laurie Laurence, cette fin de journée s'annonçait mouvementé.

Welcome home sweetheart ?

PDV extérieur:

Amy et Laurie venaient de rentrer dans la maison depuis une vingtaine de minutes à présent, elle et lui faisaient connaissance avec les enfants de Jon et Meg, quand personne ne prêtaient attention aux mouvements de Laurie celui-ci passait une main délicate dans le bas du dos d'Amy dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien. Amy le remerciait en s'appuyant sur celle-ci. Tous c'était déplacés dans différents recoins du salon, Amy et Laurie étaient installés sur le grand siège prêt de la table à manger discutant avec Meg et Marmee, Amy posait des questions sur l'état de Beth. Celui-ci bien évidemment ne s'était pas amélioré, Marmee n'était pas très optimiste, mais elle ne voulait pas évoquer cela en présence de Jo, sachant que celle-ci ne voulait pas y penser, et combattait l'idée que la petite Beth March s'en sortirait. En parlant de Jo Laurie se rendit compte de son absence dans la pièce, il étudiait légèrement les alentours, aucune trace de celle-ci, il supposait qu'elle devait se terrer dans le grenier. Il demandais alors à Marmee où elle se trouvait pour qu'il puisse aller la saluer, Marmee lui informa de ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà, il la remerciait, elle lui fit un sourire de connaissance, Laurie n'en prit pas compte, arrivé prêt de l'escalier il regardais dans la direction d'Amy, celle-ci lui fit un discret signe de tête, il sourit rassuré. À présent il devait faire face à son passé. 

Le voilà dans le grenier, il marchait quelques instants, inspectant son environnement, cette pièce lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, il vit les fauteuils placés dans la même position dont ils avaient été la première fois qu'il avait joué avec les filles March, des flash de cette période venait à lui, tant de doux souvenirs, l'enfance était si agréable, ils étaient insouciant, pensant que tout était possible. Mais il s'arrêta d'être nostalgique, le passé était le passé, le présent et le futur lui tende les bras et avec un amour dont il n'aurait soupçonné l'existence et la portée.

Après quelques instants de marche il se retrouvait devant une Jo March endormi sur le vieux canapé qui n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Il se décida à la réveiller en la secouant calmement.

Laurie: Jo ? Jo ?

Jo: hmmm...?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses cils battant rapidement pour s'habituer à la lumière, puis elle prit conscience de son environnement et de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Jo: Laurie ?!

Laurie: Bonjour Jo.

Elle était si heureuse de le revoir qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'entourant dans une forte prise, cela surprit Laurie mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Après quelques secondes elle recula puis l'intimait à s'asseoir auprès d'elle, il se serrait dans celui-ci un peu gêné de la situation, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Jo: Que faites-vous ici ? Ne devais-tu pas arrivé demain ? Et où est Amy ?

Laurie: Doucement doucement Jo ! dit-il en riant.

Jo: Pardon excuse-moi Teddy, mais je suis si heureuse de te retrouver après tout ce temps. Alors comment était l'Europe ?

Laurie: Bien, très instructif et révélateur.

Le dernier mot laissait Jo perplexe mais elle ne relevait pas.

Jo: Et Amy comment va-t-elle ? J'espère qu'elle ne t'as pas trop agacé avec ses minauderies pendant le voyage.

Il rit d'un rire nerveux, il sait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, un seul faux pas et son secret serait dévoilé, pas qu'il en serait honteux, bien au contraire, mais il voulait à tout prit suivre les prérogatives d'Amy.

Laurie: Elle est en forme, je n'ai pus l'arracher des mains de Marmee, Meg et les petits. Et non, je les aimes bien mêmes.

Jo l'étudiait un instant, essayant de déceler ce qui avait pus bien changer dans le Teddy qu'elle connaissait autrefois, celui-ci semblait bien plus discret, moins ouvert à elle, elle avait décidé de revenir sur sa décision ce jour-là sur la colline, mais avant elle voulait s'assurer que Teddy n'était engager avec personne, ce qu'elle soupçonnait d'impossible au vu des événements passés. Et puis de qui Laurie aurait-il pus bien s'enticher en Europe ? Une vulgaire parisienne ? Non, même pour Teddy cela semblerait surréaliste.

Jo: Vous m'avez dit que l'Europe avait été instructif et révélateur... cela signifierait-il que... vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ?

Laurie se leva de son siège et vint se placer face à Jo, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa joie et de sa nervosité.

Laurie: On pourrait dire ça. Mais pour le moment malheureusement je ne peux vous en dire plus. 

Jo eu un choque à l'entente de ces mots et un léger haut le coeur qu'elle dissimulait des yeux de Laurie.

Laurie: Jo, une dernière chose, et on n'en reparlera plus jamais. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais à présent l'amour que je porte pour A... (il se reprit) pour la jeune femme que je courtise est complètement différent. Tu avais raison dans le fait que l'on se serait probablement entretué.

Elle hocha la tête dans un geste peu convaincu.

Laurie commençait à se diriger vers les escaliers menant au bas de la maison.

Laurie: Mais une dernière faveur, pourrions-nous redevenir ami Jo ? 

Jo: Bien sûr Teddy...

Laurie: Bien, à présent si nous allions rejoindre les autres ? Je pense que vous avez hâte de retrouver votre soeur.

Jo hochait calmement la tête et le suivi dans les escaliers. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, Teddy venait en un claquement de doigt de lui avouer qu'il en aimait une autre, comment cela était possible ? Après toutes ces années à n'être entiché que d'elle comment avait-il pus changer dirigé son amour vers une autre ? Mais Jo March n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et puis Teddy n'a pas précisé qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui en Amérique, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait le champ libre. Jo gagne en espoir, cette fois-ci se serait-elle qui le prendrait de cour mais dans le bon sens.

Nos deux protagonistes venaient de terminer leur descente des escaliers menant au salon, Laurie remarqua que l'installation avait changé, Marmee était à présent à la place qu'il occupait avec Amy quelques instants plus tôt, et maintenant celle-ci était confortablement installé auprès de Meg dans le grand canapé, du coin de l'oeil il attrapa les mouvements de Jo et vit qu'elle lui faisait discrètement signe pour qu'il vienne prendre place à ses côtés, mais il n'y prêtait grande attention et vit qu'il restait une place aux côtés d'Amy, un peu à l'étroit dû à la proximité de l'accoudoir du canapé mais il n'en avait que faire, il vint s'y installer, grâce aux grands jupons d'Amy il put placer discrètement son bras dans son bas du dos à l'abri des regards, il le caressait tendrement, sentant Amy réagir à sa touche il ne put réprimer un rictus, si elle ne laissait rien paraître en surface, son corps parlait à sa place, et elle se blottit plus profondément dans sa prise. 

Marmee: Et bien Amy à présent que Jo est parmi-nous vous voudriez bien nous raconter votre périple en Europe.

Sous la main de Laurie Amy se crispait, il accentuait son geste pour l'apaiser.

Amy: Avec plaisir, pendant les premiers mois avec Tante March nous avons voyagé entre Rome et Florence, puis vers la fin de la première année nous sommes partis pour la France, plus précisément dans le Sud, à Nice, là-bas j'ai pus mettre en application tout ce que j'avais pu voir et apprendre en Italie. Mais la santé de Tante March n'allant pas en s'arrangeant nous sommes montés à la capitale pour lui trouver un médecin compétent, pendant ses soins je me suis attelais à mon art et mes cours, puis un jour je croisa, lors d'une soirée de charité, Fred, vous vous souvenez, l'ami que Laurie avait amené avec lui le jour où nous sommes allés tous ensemble à la plage ? Et bien nous avons sympathisé et ...

Jo: Attendez voulez-vous dire que vous êtes engagé à Fred ? Marmee c'est merveilleux nous n'avons plus à nous en faire au niveau financier ! Et puis Fred va pouvoir venir en aide à Beth !

Jo se levait soudainement de sa place et vint enfermer Amy dans un câlin d'ours, Laurie avait caché à temps sa main, puis Jo sortit rapidement Amy de sa cale quand celle-ci manifestait son besoin de respirer.

Jo: Oh excuse-moi Amy, mais je suis si heureuse pour toi, et pour nous ! Alors quand vient-il ? Ou est-il déjà là ? J'...

Amy: Jo s'il te plaît pourrais tu me laisser parler ? 

Jo: Oh oui, oui pardon ma soeur, mais tu comprends c'est si inattendu et ...

Amy: J'ai refusé Fred !

Amy c'était levé d'un bond et faisait face au visage de sa soeur, celle-ci était muette. Toute la salle c'était tût à l'entente du cri d'Amy. Celle-ci arborait une allure dominante, jamais Laurie n'avait vus ce coté d'Amy, même ce triste soir au bal où il l’avait mit dans une position très difficile, et où il c’était conduit comme un goujat, mais même ce soir-là elle n'avait prit cette position. Amy montait de plus en plus dans son estime. Jo venait finalement de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Jo: Vous... vous avez fait quoi ?

Amy: J'ai refusé Fred Jo.

Jo commençait à faire les cents pas dans le salon, puis s'arrêtait finalement face à Amy.

Jo: Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Amy: Comment te faire ça ?

Jo: Tu as pris ma place en Europe et tu n'est même pas fichu de revenir avec une aide pour ta famille, pour Beth.

Amy: Non Jo ne mêle pas Beth à ça...

Jo: Si je le fais Amy car je vois que tu es toujours la même petite fille gâté que j'ai toujours connu, incapable de penser aux autres, ne voyant qu'elle et son petit bonheur. Tu devrais avoir honte de ta conduite, te parer de belles fanfreluches ça tu sais faire, mais te soucier de ta famille qui t'as toujours aidé et supporté ça tu en es incapable, et Beth tu as pensé à elle ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu es juste une s...

Amy: Stop Jo ! Maintenant ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! J'ai toujours été seconde derrière toi en tout ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier pour mon refus, et si je me rappelle bien c'était toi qui prônait la liberté de choix pour les femmes. Mais je vois finalement que cette règle ne s'applique qu'à toi, toi qui n'a jamais pensé à te marier pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille pour jouir de ta liberté ! Tu me fais de belles leçons sur la conduite que j'aurais du arborer, mais avant tu devrais songer à la tienne, tu ne pourras pas vivre indéfiniment ainsi, et ne vient pas me faire leçon sur mes choix car tu es mal placé pour m'en tenir rigueur. Je n'ai pas pus aider Beth car Marmee me cachait son état de santé depuis des semaines, si Tante March ne m'avait finalement pas avoué celui-ci je ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.

Elle rassembla les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé sur le canapé, c'est à cet instant que Laurie pus voir l'humidité qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Amy: À présent si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais prendre congé, et rejoindre Tante March puisqu'à priori je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. Et sache une dernière chose Jo, jamais je n'aurais pus épouser Fred, car je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aurais dû.

Jo: Tu aurais très bien pus te forcer afin d'aider ta famille. (lui répondit Jo d'une voix glaciale)

Amy était stationnée près de la porte, prête à franchir le seuil qui l'éloignait de la sortie.

Amy: Et me retrouver à vivre une vie triste et malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours juste pour le bon plaisir de Jo March ?

Jo: Pourquoi pas, après tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour toi tu peux bien m'accorder cette faveur.

Amy: Tu es un monstre Jo, toutes ces années j'ai essayais de faire tout ce que tu faisais car je pensais que tu étais un modèle et que je pensais que je monterais dans ton estime si j’accomplissais de grande choses.

Jo: À croire que cela n'as pas fonctionné.

Amy se retint un instant de pleurer ne voulant pas donné cette joie à Jo, puis d’une voix assurée acheva sa sortie par une dernière tirade.

Amy: Je te déteste Jo March, j'espère que tu es fière de ce que tu viens de créer, je ne pourrais plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cette maison sachant que ceux que je pensaient être ma famille me déteste juste parce que je n'ai pas accepté d'épouser un homme que je n'aimais pas juste pour permettre d'augmenter le train de vie de ma famille alors que toutes les autres femmes March ont épousé un homme qu'elles aimaient où se complaise dans le vie qu'elles ont décidé de mener.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle claqua la porte dans un bruit sourd. Un silence prit place quelques instants dans la salle.

Jo: Une reine du drame.

Pour Laurie se fut la phrase de trop, il prit sous son coude son veston et partit en direction de la sortie, mais Jo l'en empêchait en l'attrapant par le poignet, il le rejetait dans un geste brusque.

Jo: Laurie que fais-tu ?

Laurie: Tu te rends compte de comment tu viens de traiter Amy ? 

Jo: Bien sûr, comme elle le mérite face à sa trahison.

Laurie secouait la tête d'incrédulité.

Laurie: Non... non ! Amy est une femme formidable, qui c'est battu pour réussir dans son art et dans sa recherche du bon parti. Elle a tout mis en oeuvre pour satisfaire les espérances de Tante March et vous autres, mais à aucun moment vous n'avez reconnu ses efforts, même Tante March l'a remarqué. Amy mérite votre reconnaissance, et Jo toi qui a toujours prôné la liberté des femmes a décidé de leur avenir je trouve ton discours mal placé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et sur ces derniers mots il sortit de la pièce et courut après Amy. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, elle s'était enfui près de l'étang, les arbres les cachants des yeux indiscrets, il la retrouvait accroupi sur le sol, le dos contre un arbre. Il descendit à sa hauteur et serrait ses bras autour d'elle, puis la fit se relever à sa hauteur, une main se reposant à l'arrière de sa tête dans de douces caresses. Il vit ses yeux trempés d'avoir pleurer, il essuyait comme il le pouvait les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues de porcelaine.

Laurie: Amy n'oublie jamais que je te soutiendrais toujours, dans les bons et les mauvais moments, et dans tes torts et tes raisons. Je t'aime Amy March et je serais toujours à tes côtés si tu m'y autorises.

Amy eu un moment d’absence à l’entente de ces derniers mots.

Amy: L... Laurie tu me demandes ma main ?

Laurie: Oui Amy March.

Le peur montait en flèche dans le coeur de Laurie.

Amy: Dans un moment pareil ? (elle rit nerveusement)

Laurie: Malheureusement oui, dois-je comprendre que c'est un non ?

Sa prise devenait moins forte sur le corps d'Amy.

Amy: Non, non ! Je suis juste ... surprise !

Laurie: Alors ... ?

Amy le regardait un instant dans les yeux, avant qu'un sourire ne vint éclairer l’ensemble de son visage.

Amy: Oui... Oui Laurie j'accepte.

Laurie prit un instant pour assimiler ses paroles, puis il la serrait fort dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, tous deux riant d'un rire heureux, il la remit à terre quelques instants plus tard. Leur front collés l'un à l'autre. 

Laurie: Je vous aimes ma futur Lady Laurence.

Amy: Et je vous aimes mon futur Seigneur Laurence.

Sur ces dernières paroles il prit ses lèvres en otage, une de ses mains encerclant le bas de son dos et l'autre coupant sa joue, elle les avaient encerclés autour de son cou, et c'est dans ce décor de fin de journée dont les derniers rayons de soleil laissaient place à l'obscurité que nos deux amants scellèrent leur amour. Mais la route allait encore être longue avant que l'obscurité ne laisse place à la lumière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are Love !


	3. The way the Lord and his Lady fell in love 1.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Je m’excuse d’avance pour cet énorme retard de mise à jour, mais je me suis retrouvée englouti par les bac blancs et autres examens. Bref j’ai finalement réussi à vous sortir l’avant dernier chapitre qui ne devait faire qu’un normalement mais dû à la longueur de celui-ci j’ai décidée de le couper en deux. En espérant que vous l’apprécierez !

Interlude:

PDV extérieur:

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les événements à la maison familiale des March, Amy avait élu domicile chez Tante March le temps de réfléchir quand à sa future installation avec Laurie. Celui-ci venait d'ailleurs passer presque l'entièreté de ses journées à rester auprès d'elle, il restait étendu à ses côtés sur une nappe au bord de l'étang, elle dessinant et lui allongé face à elle ou bien, lui assis, et Amy reposant sa tête dans ses genoux, une partie de sa matinée étant consacrée à venir prendre des nouvelles de Beth à son chevet, quand il arrivait dans la maison des March il évitait à tout prix de croiser Jo, la façon dont elle avait parlé d'Amy l'avait rebuté et fait descendre l'estime qu'il portait encore pour Jo, Jo avait certes été son écrasement d'enfance mais il y avait des manières de se comporter, certains pourrait dire que c'était l'amour qu'il portait pour Amy qui obstruait son jugement mais à ceux qui aurait l'audace de le penser il leur répondrait sans ménagement que l'amour n'y est pour rien là-dedans, et que aucune femme ne mérite tel déchainement de méchanceté.

Laurie était installé sur une couverture de jardin, allongé de tout son long comme à son habitude, ses longues jambes angulaires prenant l'espace dont elles avaient besoin, le regard tourné vers le ciel bleuté de cette fin d'hiver. L'air était encore frais, mais Laurie et Amy étaient habitués au froid, le froid parisien étant assez rude. En parlant d'Amy celle-ci était positionné face à son chevalet, peignant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle, le temps impeccable, la nature reprenant racine et enfin son seigneur. Le tableau ne pouvait s'obscurcir, Laurie regardait du coin de l'oeil sa compagne quand celle-ci ne faisait attention, la courbe de ses lèvres qui formait un rictus de concentration quand elle était prise dans la consultation de son oeuvre. Ce visage de porcelaine, cette fougue douce à l'instar de Jo qui ornait ses yeux. Jour après jour il en apprenait davantage sur celle qui avait attrapé son coeur et qui cette fois lui laissait libre champ pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Laurie comprenait à présent les erreurs de son amour pour Jo avec le recul, un amour ne peut-être contrôlé, et ne peut-être forcé, Laurie était tombé amoureux de Jo car elle lui ressemblait, car il semblait être un amour logique, deux personnes si similaires devaient finir ensemble. Mais l'amour est plus complexe, il demande de la patience, n'en avait-il pas donné assez à Jo ? De la confiance, une compréhension mutuelle, Jo et lui avait tout ça, mais Amy lui avait ouvert les yeux sur un point essentiel, un amour véritable survient quand on s'y attends le moins et il vous prend aux tripes, chaque geste, chaque regard dure plus longtemps, et dans chacun d'eux un échange silencieux. Amy n'avait rien à envié à Jo, Amy était une seule et même entité, elle était unique, les épreuves de la vie l'ayant forgé d'une façon que peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir acquis. Ayant laissé ses pensées voguer pendant un long instant Laurie n'avait pas déplacé son regard de la direction d'Amy, celle-ci avait fini par remarquer le regard insistant de son compagnon. Ses joues se coloraient d'un joli pourpre. Théodore Laurence pouvait se vanter de faire rougir aussi simplement sa compagne, secrètement il espérait que cela dure toujours.

Amy: Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène à m'étudier avec tant d'insistance mon seigneur ?

Laurie se déplaça, soutenant son poids sur l'un de ses bras et se tournant complètement dans la direction de sa compagne.

Laurie: J'aime t'observer, cela m'est-il interdit ?

Un ton charmeur ressortait de ses paroles.

Amy: Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas cela.

Laurie se relevait de sa position semi-allongée et en quelques foulées se retrouvant derrière Amy, reposant son menton dans le creux de son épaule, son souffle créant un frisson à Amy.

Laurie: Alors qu'elle est-il ma chère ?

Amy: Cela me déconcentre et je dois... hmm

Laurie venait de déposer de tendre baiser dans la partie exposé du cou d'Amy, ses sens étaient en ébullition, l'odeur si familière et singulière d'Amy l'enveloppait dans un cocon, il ne pouvait empêcher ses lèvres de prendre chaque pouce qu'il lui était disponible. Le pinceau tenu par Amy tomba dans l'herbe sous l'effet des ministrations de Laurie, Amy se laissa portée, ces sens embués par ce que créait Laurie en elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, celui-ci la fit alors se rapprocher de lui en mettant sa main sur sa taille, les sensations étaient trop fortes, il ne voulait qu'aucun espace ne soit laissé entre eux. Amy vint déposer ses bras autour du cou du jeune Laurence, qui avait alors déplacé ses baisers sur le visage de la jeune March. Après avoir posé de délicat baisers sur l'ensemble du visage d'Amy ses lèvres vinrent revendiquer les siennes dans un baiser affamé, toutes leurs frustrations des derniers jours vinrent exploser dans ce baiser. Leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus erratiques mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir laisser l'autre partir, le besoin d'air les rattrapa et ils déposèrent leur front l'un sur l'autre reprenant doucement leur souffle.

Laurie: Amy...

Amy: Oui ...?

Laurie: Je ne peux plus attendre.

Amy: Attendre quoi mon amour ?

Les lèvres d'Amy étaient à présent à quelques centimètres de celle de Laurie, faisant devenir brumeux son train de pensée.

Laurie: Vous jouez avec le feu ma dame.

Amy: Vous l'appréciez mon cher.

Laurie: Plus que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer.

Il reprit d'assaut ses lèvres dans un baiser féroce, le monde autour d'eux disparaissait dans leur bulle de bien-être. Amy chancelait un peu sous l'effet que lui procurait les baisers de Laurie, il la rattrapait et la transportait jusqu'à leur couverture, il la déposait délicatement, ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau puis il la fit se blottir contre son torse tout en laissant des caresses fantômes sur le bord de son cou. C'est dans cette bulle que leur matinée continua paisiblement, tout en échangeant sur leur projets futurs et sur la vie en générale. Il n'entendirent donc pas l'agitation provenant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Meg March avait patienté et réfléchi ardemment avant de se décider à venir rendre visite à sa deuxième plus jeune soeur, son hésitation était dû aux relations tendues entre Jo et celle-ci, mais son mari l'avait convaincu d'aller lui rendre visite. Ce n'était pas elle qui était en conflit, de ce point de vue elle était en droit d'aller visiter sa soeur. De cette douce matinée après s'être occupée de ses enfants et en ayant embrassé son mari elle prit le chemin menant chez sa Tante, si Amy ne voulait lui ouvrir et lui parler elle était certaine que Tante March pourrait l'aider à faire changer d'avis Amy. Arrivée devant chez Tante March elle hésita une seconde avant d'actionner la sonnette, elle mit ses doutes au diable et appuya sur celle-ci, à peines quelques instants plus tard elle vit sa Tante venir lui ouvrir. Quand elle l'ouvrit un semblant de surprise passa sur son visage, mais elle l'estompait rapidement.

Tante March: Meg March, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Tante March étudiait attentivement sa petite fille, si celle-ci venait soudainement lui rendre visite c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. 

Meg: Bonjour à vous aussi ma tante, je viens juste voir comment Amy se porte. Je me demandais comment elle vivait les derniers événements et je voulait venir lui parler, afin d'adoucir si possible la situation.

Tante March: Vous vous doutez sans doute qu'Amy risque de ne pas vouloir vous adressez la parole ?

Meg: Je m'en doute, mais je souhaiterais tout de même essayer. Pourriez-vous me conduire à elle s'il vous plaît.

Tante March: Bien, suivez-moi jeune femme.

Tante March fit entrer Meg, celle-ci suivit sa tante dans la grande demeure, après une promenade silencieuse jusqu'à l'ouverture donnant sur le jardin Meg dût stopper soudainement son avancée par l'arrêt brutal de Tante March. Celle-ci se tourna vers sa petite-fille une légère lueur de panique dans les yeux. L'objet de sa panique n'était autre que le couple se câlinant à l'extérieur. Tante March était une femme de parole, Amy ne souhaitait pas divulguer son idylle avec Laurie, car elle souhaitait que cela soit dit naturellement. Tante March devait alors trouver un subterfuge pour faire partir Meg March de sa demeure sans que celle-ci ne se rende compte des agissements extérieurs.

Tante March: Ma chère je crains qu'Amy ne soit pas en mesure de vous voir.

Meg: Comment ça ?

Tante March: Et bien il semblerait qu'elle soit parti en ville faire quelques emplettes.

Meg: Êtes-vous sûr Tante March ? Parce qu'il y a à peine quelques instants vous sous entendiez qu'elle était présente.

Tante March: Et bien il semblerait que je me sois trompé, mais repassait donc demain et je suis certaine qu'elle sera présente cette fois-ci.

Meg: Bien.

Meg s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée quand un rire familier se fit entendre. Un rire dont elle n'avait pas eu le bonheur d'entendre depuis fors longtemps. Elle pourrait reconnaître celui-ci entre tous, Amy avait un rire si mélodieux, elle qui pouvait passer pour une enfant agaçante lorsqu'elle se plaignait possédait un rire des plus agréables. Meg fit alors volte-face et avec un regard de confusion interrogea Tante March du regard. Celle-ci tentait d'obstruer la vue de Meg sur le jardin mais celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et en quelques enjambées se trouvait à présent sur la terrasse. Elle crut apercevoir de loin le dos d'Amy, celle-ci était confortablement installée sur une couverture de jardin, cette image la fit sourire, Amy était toujours cette bonne vieille Amy. Meg continuait alors son avancé vers sa sœur mais en se rapprochant de plus en plus elle se rendit compte que Amy n'était, semble-t-il pas seul. Une personne semblait être à ses côtés. Se retrouvant à présent à hauteur d'Amy quel ne fut pas son étonnement face à la vue devant-elle. Laurie Laurence, assis sur cette même couverture, Amy March confortablement installé contre son buste et tous les deux en pleine discussion visuelle, complètement inconscient du monde extérieur. Le bruit de choque provenant de Meg les fit déplacer leur regard et les sortit de leur contemplation. 

Amy: M... Meg ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Il me semblait avoir été clair quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais être visité par personne.

Meg semblait un instant décontenancé face à la réaction froide d'Amy à sa présence, mais elle se ressaisit vite.

Meg: Je venais pour prendre de tes nouvelles, au vus des événements récents, mais je vois que tu as une agréable compagnie, soin de m'éclaircir ?

Les joues d'Amy se colorèrent légèrement, l'embarras commençant à s'emparer d'elle. Laurie sentit son tourment intérieur, il posait alors sa main sur son poignet dans un geste de soutien, Amy déplaça son regard de sa sœur pour le plonger dans celui de Laurie, Meg vit alors ce que personne n'avait remarqué lors de leur retour, une lumière, comme une évidence, leur regard était si profond, une compréhension mutuelle se transmettait par leur regards. Meg comprit alors avant même que sa sœur n'est à lui expliquer la situation. Elle se mit à la hauteur d'Amy, et plaça la paume de sa main sur la cuisse de sa jeune sœur.

Meg: Je ne suis pas venus pour te juger ou même te rabrouer pour tes choix Amy, si je suis venu c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu t'étais enfuis de la maison l'autre jour. À présent j'en comprends une partie, je ne te juge en aucun cas, je suis même des plus heureuse, heureuse de voir que ma sœur rayonne de bonheur, ne crois pas que je ne voyais pas tes tentatives de nous ressembler à moi et Jo, notre petite Amy fougueuse, prête à faire un moule de son pied pour prouver un point à ce jeune Théodore Laurence.

Un sourire de connaissance vint orner le visage des deux sœurs. Laurie regardait et analyser l'interaction entre les deux femmes. Meg avait toujours était la plus compréhensive des quatre petites femmes.

Meg: Toi qui a eu le courage de te lancer dans une aventure européenne, tandis que moi j'ai choisis la sécurité...

Amy: Tu as fait ce choix Meg car c'était le choix du cœur, qui pourrait te le reprocher ?

Un regard, Amy comprît.

Meg: Tu sais comment est Jo, pour elle je devais briller sur les planches, mais ce n'est pas à quoi j'aspirais. J'ai fais mes propres choix et je ne les regrette en aucune manière, sache une chose Amy, je suis fière de toi, fière de ce que tu es devenue, fière de tes choix. Mais surtout fière de ton bonheur, tu le mérites amplement. 

Meg tournait à présent son attention à Laurie.

Meg: Quand à toi Laurie je te demande une chose, prends soin d'elle, elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui la soutienne, tant dans ses déboires que dans ses bons moments. Elle ne l'avouera sans doute jamais mais elle n'aurait jamais pus offrir l'amour qu'elle te porte à quelqu'un d'autre. Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre. Une dernière chose Amy, ce que je vais te demander va sans doute te sembler difficile mais je voudrais que tu viennes, toi et Laurie prendre le déjeuner en famille demain. Je sais que t'es rapports avec Jo ne sont pas aux beaux fixes mais je t'en pris accepte pour moi et Beth. 

Le refus d'Amy s'arrêta net au nom de sa jeune sœur.

Amy: Comment est son état ?

Meg: Cela dépends des jours...

Un silence de quelques instants s'installa sur le groupe.

Meg: Acceptes-tu alors ?

Amy: Bien... oui, oui je vais venir, mais à une condition.

Meg: Exprime-toi.

Amy: Notre situation avec Laurie doit rester secrète encore quelques jours. Je veux trouver le moment adéquate pour annoncer cette nouvelle.

En finissant sa phrase Amy avait tourné son corps dans la direction de Laurie, et passait une main délicate sur ses joues tout en étudiant son visage pour y voir un quelconque désaccord dans ses paroles précédemment citées.

Meg: Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, le déjeuner se déroulera à Orchard house aux alentours de 12h demain. Sur ce je vais rejoindre mon foyer, mes enfants sont sur leur heure de repas et John ne devrait tarder à rentrer. 

Elle vint serrer Amy dans une étreinte, et lui chuchota dans des tons feutrés.

Meg: Vous étiez censé être.

Puis dans un dernier regard, sourire, Meg s'éloignait de chez Tante March, un poids en moins sur le cœur. Sur le porche de la terrasse elle tournait son regard dans la direction du couple, Amy s'était relevé et tentait de ranger son matériel mais le jeune Laurence en avait décidé autrement et tenait hors de la portée de miss March son étui à pinceau, la désinvolture de ses deux love birds agrandit son sourire. Dans le couloir pour atteindre la sortie elle rencontrait le regard de Tante March installé sur le divan, son fidèle compagnon à ses pieds. Un regard furtif entre les deux femmes permit une compréhension non verbale. Après le départ de Meg Tante March se déplaçait de son divan à son étude, pinceau en main elle écrivit les initiales du destinataire de sa lettre, Mr Laurence.

Maison des Laurence:

Mr Laurence était dans sa grande demeure, depuis environ une bonne vingtaine de minutes il errait sans but réel au sein de celle-ci. Des questions sans réponses accaparant ses pensées, et le faisait oublier ce qui l'entoure, c'est ainsi qu'après cette marche de redécouverte complète de son manoir qu'il se retrouvait dans la chambre de son petit-fils, cette chambre lui rappelait tant de beaux souvenirs que de mauvais, l'arrivée de celui-ci après la disparition de sa mère, sa première rencontre avec les filles de March, ces nombreuses absences dû à ses visites allongées chez les March, puis son départ précipité pour Paris après le refus de Joséphine. Son petit-fils n'avait pas toujours vécu des épreuves faciles, lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué sur le territoire français il avait eu peur des déboires que celui-ci lui ferait subir. Fête à n'en plus finir, rentrer soûl chaque matin, ne rien faire de lui-même et ainsi gâcher son potentiel artistique et intellectuel. Mais comme un petite lumière au bout du tunnel Amy March était apparu, Laurie n'avait cessé de lui raconter sa rencontre avec elle dans ce parc, il imaginait aisément la jeune Amy March sautant de la calèche en marche, une de ses mains retenant son chapeau et l'autre soulevant ses jupons pour lui permettre de courir, son sourire de marque sur le visage, peut avait pus avoir l'occasion de le voir, Mr Laurence s'estimait chanceux d'avoir pus le découvrir, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, une jeune Amy March était posté devants entrée, paquet en main, nous étions début printemps en pleins mois d'avril, ses joues étaient ornées d'une légère rougeur, celle-ci lui annonçait alors qu'elle était venu leur porter un petit ensemble de chocolat pour fêter pâques, devant ce présent inattendu Mr Laurence était des plus décontenancés, cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait reçu de chocolat. La jeune fille lui intimait alors d'ouvrir le paquet et d'en goûter un, il ne se fit pas prier, à peine le chocolat fondait dans sa bouche qu'une sensation extraordinaire se produisit en lui, jamais il n'avait mangé si délicieux chocolat. Il rencontrait alors les yeux d'attentes de Amy March, il décidait de mettre fin à son tourment, 

Mr Laurence: Vos chocolats sont délicieux Miss March, il faudra absolument que vous me donniez votre secret.

La couleur des joues d'Amy s'accentuèrent face à cette éloge.

Amy: Oh ce n'est vraiment pas sorcier Mr Laurence, pour tout vous avouez je les ai cuisiné moi-même.

Le sourire de la jeune fille grandit, heureuse de partager sa réussite. Mr Laurence fut marqué par ce jour, car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une aura de véritable bonheur émané de cette jeune femme. Il imaginait donc aisément le bonheur qu'avait du ressentir à cette émanation de bonheur qu'avait présenté Amy face à sa rencontre avec celui-ci. Bien que Laurie n'avait jamais voulu l'avoué cela l'avait marqué profondément, plus qu'il ne le soupçonnait lui-même, mais Mr Laurence n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer dans la relation de son petit-fils avec la plus jeune des March. Le temps ferait son affaire, celui-ci ne c'était d'ailleurs pas fait prier très longtemps, ainsi au bout de quelques mois il découvrait un Laurie transformé, assagi malgré qu'il garde toujours cette petite touche de malice propre à son caractère. Sa jovialité était revenu, ses yeux était orné d'une légère brillance quand il mentionnait ce qu'il avait entreprit de sa journée avec la jeune March. Mr Laurence souhaitait savoir en secret comment la jeune femme avait-elle permit un tel miracle, mais un jour il crût que tout c'était effondré. Laurie revenait comme à son habitude de son après-midi avec Amy March, mais son sourire de marque avait disparu laissant place à un désarroi des plus total. À peine avait-il passé le seuil de leur maison qu'il s'effondrait dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas l'urgence de la situation il lui demandait de s'exprimer, Laurie ne sut s'exprimer qu'en quelques mots.

Laurie: elle... m'aime...depuis... mais....elle va accepter... Fred...

Mr Laurence serrait alors fort son petit-fils, et se demandait intérieurement comment Théodore allait-il survivre à un double refus. Il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Mais avant des questions subsistaient dans son esprit, comment son petit-fils avait-il perdu le contrôle de la situation ?

Mr Laurence: Théodore qu'avait vous dit à cette jeune femme ?

Laurie sortit de son étreinte et se déplaçait quelques instants dans la pièce, une main courant dans ses cheveux. 

Laurie: Tout c'est passé si vite, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de lui avouer comme ça, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tout gâcher à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent... (Laurie reposait à présent contre la bibliothèque de la pièce son regard plongé dans celui de son grand-père)... elle est différente, à chaque fois que je suis auprès d'elle mon coeur accélère, mes mains sont moites et je ne sais qu'en faire, elle ne cesse de s'agiter comme si elle ne pouvait tenir toute seules, comme si elle devait reposer à un endroit précis mais dont je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'emplacement manquant. Quand elle est plongé dans son travail et qu'elle ne prête pas attention mon regard ne peut s'empêcher d'aller étudier toutes ses petites expressions, saviez-vous que quand elle est un tant soit peu contente de son travail une ride de sourire se forme entre le coin de sa lèvre et sa joue ? (rire) A chaque fois que je suis à ses côtés depuis l'incident du bal, je fais attention à mes actions, pas par peur de réprimandes, ni pour rechercher son attention, simplement parce que quand je suis en sa présence je me sens comme hypnotisé et toujours dans une volonté constante de bien faire. Mais à présent elle me méprise grand-père, je l'ai déçu, pourquoi ai-je dû lui dire de ne pas se marier avec Fred sous prétexte qu'elle savait ce que l'ont ressentait l'un pour l'autre, qu'elle réaction égoïste de ma part, mais... mais elle ne m'a pas laissé l'opportunité de lui prouver que je ne lui empêchais pas cette réussite sous prétexte que je me contenterais d'elle juste parce que je ne peux pas avoir Jo. Elle n'est pas un lot de consolation, loin, très loin de là. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, cette fois-ci est différente, ce n'est pas un caprice que je fais, je fais cela car je sens au plus profond de moi que c'est comme cela qu'il est censé être, enfin je crois... Grand-père conseille-moi je t'en pris. 

Mr Laurence regardait son petit-fils avec un regard nouveau, celui-ci avait mûrit et prit conscience que ses paroles pouvaient avoir un impact, mais à présent il se retrouvait dans un situation plus que difficile, encore un faux pas et il perdrait tout, si Amy March était bien celle qu'il avait permit cette transformation sans volonté personnelle personne d'autre ne serait capable de dompter le jeune Laurence. Et un refus comme celui-ci garantirait presque aucune chance de pouvoir se relever. Il fallait agir mais finement, ces deux jeunes love birds ne connaissait pas encore toutes les petites failles de l'amour. Cela allait jouer en la faveur de Mr Laurence. 

Mr Laurence: Ecoute-moi bien Théodore, tu vas aller faire tes bagages nous partons pour Londres pour 20h00, (il vit son petit-fils sur le point de répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion), non il n'y a aucune discussion, suis ce que je vais te faire faire si tu veux avoir une chance de revoir Mlle March.

Mr Laurence se dirigeait alors vers sa chambre pour commencer ses bagages, mais avant de monter se tournait à nouveau dans la direction de son petit-fils.

Mr Laurence: Par ailleurs, avant de lever les voiles j'aimerais que tu face un crochet par la demeure de Madame March pour lui annoncer notre départ, et même si je suppose que dans ces horaires Mlle March doit-être en ville je suis sur que Madame March se fera un plaisir de lui passer le message que tu leur aura adressé.

Et sur ces dernières paroles il s'éclipsait.

De retour dans le temps présent, assis sur le lit de son petit-fils dans leur maison au Massachusetts Mr Laurence se remémorait les très courtes semaines séparant leur arrivé à Londres et la réception de la première lettre qui changerait le court de l'histoire entre les deux jeunes gens. Cette lettre Mr Laurence s'en souviendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille de ce monde, à l'intérieur était inscrit de la plume de Joséphine en quelques mots, "L'état de Beth c'est fortement dégradé, nous craignons le pire". Lors de la lecture de cette missive dans leur salon de Londres à lui et Laurie un silence de plomb tomba quelques instants, soudain il vit du coin de l'oeil son petit-fils se diriger en quelques enjambées vers leur bureau, plume en main il se mettait à écrire comme si il était envoutés, sortit de son moment de torpeur Mr Laurence se voyait retrouver soudainement l'usage de la parole. Il se tournait alors dans la direction de Laurie.

Mr Laurence: Laurie, que fais-tu ? Ne vois-tu pas que l'heure est inquiétante, il nous faut au plus vite prendre un bateau pour rejoindre le nouveau continent pour soutenir la jeune Beth. Et toi au lieu de t'affairer à préparer tes valises tu écrit ! A qui donc peut-tu bien avoir besoin d'écrire dans un moment pareil !

Laurie ne semblait pas du tout atteint par le soudain énervement de son grand-père, il lui répondait alors en quelques mots tout en continuant à écrire.

Laurie: Amy... désemparé... je... la... retrouver.

A peine avait-il terminé son semblant de phrase qu'il se relevait rapidement de son siège et courait dans l'autre pièce, à peine cinq minutes plus tard il était de retour dans le salon, bagage en main, lettre accrochée dans son veston.

Laurie: Je pars devant grand-père, je m'empresse de poster cette lettre et je prends le premier bateau pour Paris. Vous me retrouverez là-bas. 

Il était alors posté devant la porte sur le point de l'ouvrir.

Mr Laurence: Théodore Laurence !

Laurie se tournait dans la direction de son grand-père, et avec un sourire ingénu qu'il n'avait orné depuis longtemps, il dit dans un dernier regard.

Laurie: Désolé grand-père la chance et le destin m'appelle et je ne compte pas les laisser me filer entre les doigts.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire, car quelques semaines plus tard quand il put rejoindre Laurie, Tante March et Amy March à Paris se préparant pour la traversée jusqu'en Amérique il découvrit une nouvelle facette de son petit-fils. Mr Laurence entrait alors dans la demeure de Mme March escorté par un domestique et fut accueilli par un spectacle des plus inattendus si une personne n'avait eu vent de l'histoire de ces jeunes gens. Tante March donnait des ordres rapides aux domestiques pour qu'ils s'affairent à mettre les bagages dans les calèches. Elle prit soudainement conscience de la présence de Mr Laurence et l'intima alors à venir la rejoindre. 

Tante March: Mon cher ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Le voyage depuis Londres n'a pas été trop fatiguant ?

Mr Laurence: Comme je le peux ma chère et vous ? La route fut clémente avec moi, auriez-vous la clémence de m'informer sur les récents évènements car je crains que Laurie n'est eu l'obligeance de me tenir informer.

Un sourire bref passa sur le visage de Tante March.

Tante March: Comme je le peux aussi je vous remercie. Ce jeune Laurence de la vôtre a eu l'obligeance de venir porter aide à la formation de nos bagages, à ce que ma nièce m'a tenu informer il serait arrivé de Londres hier tard dans la nuit et à présent il serait entrain de l'aider dans ses chambres. Si vous voulez monter le rencontrer c'est au premier, au fond du couloir porte de droite.

Mr Laurence prit la main de Mme March et y laissa un baiser rapide.

Mr Laurence: Merci Madame, je vous laisse à vos préparatifs et revient vous portez aide dans un petit instant.

Tante March hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

Mr Laurence commençait alors son ascension jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune March, arrivé au bout du couloir il vit sortir en trombe une jeune femme de la chambre d'Amy, un air énervé sur le visage, il l'interpella.

Mr Laurence : Excusez-moi ? Est-ce bien la chambre de Mlle March ?

Femme: Oui c'est bien la sienne Mr, mais si j'étais-vous j'éviterais d'essayer d'y rentrer car la jeune femme ne veut entendre raison.

Mr Laurence: Sur quel sujet si je puis me permettre.

Femme: Cela fait plusieurs longues heures que nous nous attelons à ranger ses affaires et depuis l'arrivée du jeune Laurie Laurence celle-ci est sans cesse déconcentrer de sa tâche.

Mr Laurence ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'amusement venir orner son visage. Il remercia la jeune femme puis continuait sa route vers cette fameuse chambre, et devant la porte de celle-ci se laissait emporter par la volonté de s'amuser un peu. Il frappait d'un coup sur la porte, prévenant de sa présence, un son étouffé pouvait-être entendu, il crut entendre la jeune March. Sans attendre il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Amy March tentant tant bien que mal de sortir de l'emprise de Théodore, celui-ci l'empêchant d'atteindre ses malles. Ils se retournèrent tous deux à l'entente de l'ouverture de la porte. 

Laurie: Grand-père ! Quel plaisir de vous voir parmi-nous !

Laurie ornait un sourire flamboyant, quand à Amy March la couleur de ses joues ressemblaient fortement à celle du veston de Laurie, rouge. Cette scène mériterait d'être immortalisée.

Amy: B...Bonjour Mr Laurence. Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'occuper un instant votre petit-fils pour qu'il me laisse finir de préparer mes bagages. Car je crains que ma femme de chambre daigne revenir après les événements de tout à l'heure...

Elle jetait un regard dans la direction de Laurie, lui feignait l'innocence.

Laurie: Je crains ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agit ma chère, le soin de m'éclairer moi et mon grand-père.

Amy: Oh ! Cela a donc vite quitté votre esprit mon cher seigneur. 

Elle se tourne dans la direction de Mr Laurence, toujours tenu dans les bras de Laurie.

Amy: Pour vous éclaircir Mr Laurence, et rafraîchir par la même occasion la mémoire sélective de votre petit-fils je vais vous raconter brièvement. Ce matin je m'étais levé tôt dû fait que je devais préparer mes affaires pour le voyage, votre petit-fils a daigné se lever vers 10h00, venant me rejoindre vers la demie je pensais qu'il viendrait simplement me donner un coup de main, qu'elle belle espérance. A peine 20 minutes plus tard je le sens me suivre dans mes moindres faits et gestes, cela a commencé ainsi pour finir dans la position ou je me trouve.

Laurie: Vous omettez bien des détails ma chère...

Amy: Voyou ! Taisez-vous donc ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à exprimer en public ! Avec votre comportement... hmmm

Laurie: Mon comportement ?

Le sourire de Laurie était devenu malicieux.

Amy: Vous voyez très bien !

Laurie: Non je ne vois pas malheureusement ma chère, soin de m'éclaircir davantage ?

Mr Laurence s'était retirée vers la porte, les deux jeunes gens tellement absorbée dans leur joute ne remarqueraient pas sa retraite. Avant de refermer la porte il vit Amy March qui avait réussi à se retirer de la coupe de Théodore, mais à peine libérée il la rattrapait et la soulevait sur son épaule l'amenant vers le fond de la pièce, les cris d'Amy March pour être mis à terre mourant dans la distance. Mr Laurence avançait à présent dans le couloir, un sourire soulagée ornant ses traits. Au bout du couloir il vit la femme de chambre revenir vers la chambre.

Mr Laurence: Je pense que ces jeunes gens vont s'en sortir Mlle.

La femme de chambre le regardait d'un air sceptique.

Laurie: Croyez-moi ces deux-là ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac et je suis sûr que d'ici une vingtaine, trentaine de minutes toutes les bagages seront faites.

Puis il partit faisant un petit sourire de connaissance à la femme de chambre celle-ci lui rendit avec un roulement d'oeil.

20 Minutes plus tard Amy et Laurie émergeait dans le salon à leur suite les bagages de la jeune femme, mais un petit détail était notable, la coiffure méticuleuse de Mlle March était un lointain souvenir et les premiers boutons de Laurie était laissé ouvert et ses cheveux habituellement échevelée était sacrément emmêlée. Ces enfants !

Mr Laurence revenait à la réalité, il se levait pour sortir de la chambre de son petit-fils quand il vit du coin de l'oeil une lettre attiré son attention. Il s'avançait dans la direction de celle-ci, sur celle-ci était inscrit dans le plus grand soin le nom d'Amy March. Prit de curiosité il ouvrit celle-ci. Lue son contenu et une larme perla le coin de son oeil. Cette lettre devait rester secrète mais au moindre reproche sur la vérité de leur amour Mr Laurence serait armé, prêt à défendre ce qu'il jugeait la fin qu'il devait se produire. Mr Laurence avait fait des erreurs dans le passé et savait à présent qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille et l'amour.


	4. The way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love 1.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis un looooooong moment mais je me retrouve avec beaucoup de travail avec le bac. Mais me revoilà ! J'ai dû couper ce chapitre en deux car il était trop long à finir à écrire dans les temps puisque je voulais vous poster la suite de l'histoire rapidement. En espérant que ce chapitre vaudra l'attente !   
> Kudos et com's sont l'amour :)

PDV extérieur:

Le temps doux du Printemps avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis quelques jours déjà, mais aujourd'hui, comme informé des événements qui allait se dérouler à Concord celui-ci c'était couvert d'un voile de nuage, l'air était imprimé d'une énergie pesante. Les deux femmes March et les deux hommes Laurence étaient installés dans le salon d'Orchard House, Mr Laurence avait proposé de faire le dîner dans sa maison, comme pour laisser un message subliminal. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs debout près de la chaise ou se reposait Tante March, son fidèle compagnon allongé sur ses genoux, dormant tous deux, Mr Laurence échappait un sourire d'amusement face à cette scène, Mme March dirait dès son réveil qu'elle ne s'était que simplement assoupi. Une mélodie mélancolique s'échappant du piano vint briser le silence qui entourait la bâtisse, ce piano n'avait repris du service depuis la dernière fois que la jeune Beth était venu en jouer, un sentiment de nostalgie s'emparait du vieil homme, mais il le mit rapidement de côté, préférant se concentrer sur l'instant présent, son regard portant sur les deux jeunes figures installées sur le chevalet, Théodore Laurence jouait vaguement quelques accords de sa main droite, sa main gauche s'attardant à tracer les contours de la hanche de Mlle March, une touche aussi légère qu'une plume mais qui reflétait aisément la nature de leur relation. Et par ailleurs la future Mme Laurence si notre regard s'attardait sur l'anneau accroché à son annulaire, si fin que l'on aurait du mal à le reconnaître. La demande de Laurie c'était déroulé seulement quelques heures auparavant, les deux jeunes gens n'arrivant pas à se détacher les uns des autres. Quelques minutes avant l'évènement Mr Laurence leur avait demandé pourquoi ils étaient dans un tel empressement à ce propos, Laurie c'était alors approché de son grand-père, et regardant au loin son amante peignant dans le jardin il dit dans des tons feutrés, "Auprès d'elle ma bonne conscience ne réponds plus de rien", à la suite de son commentaire Mr Laurence avait souri, d'un sourire sincère, puis avait, d'un geste presque paternel appuyé sur l'épaule du jeune Laurence en signe de compréhension puis lui avait indiqué où se trouvait l'alliance de sa femme. Laurie refusait dans un premier temps l'offre de celui-ci, mais son grand-père insista, lui disant qu'il avait promis à sa femme que si un jour leur petit-fils venait à trouver celle qui lui ferait miroiter un bonheur qu'on ne vit qu'une fois dans une vie elle devait lui revenir de droit. Laurie hocha de la tête face à la déclaration de son grand-père, lui promis d'en prendre grand soin et qu'il était honoré de son geste. Laurence vit alors son petit-fils chercher l'alliance, quelques minutes plus tard il le vit redescendre, mais quelque chose dans sa posture avait changé, comme s'il portait un poids en plus sur ses épaules. Théodore le regardait un instant dans les yeux, Laurence comprit sans un mot ses inquiétudes, ses yeux soulevaient celle d'un potentiel rejet, pour le rassurer de cette inquiétude infondée Laurence vint le prendre par les épaules et en un seul mot le guida vers son destin.

Mr Laurence: Va.

Laurie ne se fit pas prier et en un dernier regard se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Laurence vit du coin de l'œil Mme March le rejoindre et tous deux ne purent s'empêcher d'assister à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Laurie arrivé à la hauteur d'Amy, l'anxiété commençait à s'emparer de lui, il ne savait que faire de ses mains, celles-ci devenant de plus en plus moites à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son destin. L'anneau caché dans sa poche de costume rebondissait contre son sternum en ajoutait davantage. Le bruissement de ses pas sur l'herbe fraîche du printemps avait informé Amy de son approche, elle ne se retournait même pas pour connaître son visiteur, elle pourrait le reconnaître simplement avec la chaleur qu'il dégageait quand il entrait quelque part. Mais une chose qu'elle n'avouerait sans doute jamais et qu'après l'avoir étudié en cachette toutes ses années elle avait analysé toute la physionomie de Théodore Laurence. Amy continuait alors de peindre, imperturbable, Laurie sentait un léger poids se lever de ses épaules à cette constatation. Il se trouvait à présent face au dos de la jeune March, son bras droit vint prendre place autour de sa hanche, par son action le pinceau de la jeune femme sautilla légèrement de sa main, laissant une trace de couleur orange sur le ciel bleu qu'elle avait peint un peu plus haut. Un grognement léger de mécontentement sorti d'Amy.

Amy: J'espère que vous avez une raison valable pour me déranger dans mon travail et le souiller Mon Seigneur, car si ce n'est pas le cas je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous punir pour votre acte.

Un sourire coquin apparu sur le visage de Laurie.

Laurie: Et quelle serait ma punition Ma Dame si mon dérangement de la vôtre venait à n'avoir de raison valable ?

Un sourire méchant mélangé à un léger ton innocent s'empara d'Amy.

Amy: Je crains qu'il vous faudra trouver autre personne à venir embêter avec vos singeries... et aussi faire une grève de vos baisers.

Le sourire de Laurie tomba, cette femme savait exactement où le piquait pour qu'il réagisse comme elle le voulait. Et cette fois-ci encore ça n'avait pas loupé, il était décidément de plus en plus fou d'Amy March et ne pouvait plus attendre pour qu'elle soit entièrement sienne.

La prenant par surprise il la fit se tourner dans sa direction par des chatouilles sur ses côtes, Dieu soit loué aujourd'hui elle ne portait pas l'un de ses corsets, ce qu'il lui laissait champ libre pour ses futurs actions. L'étonnement d'Amy fit bientôt place à des rires, qui furent soudain stopper de la plus belle des manières, les lèvres de Laurie vinrent se reposer contre les siennes, les emportant tous deux dans une bulle de bonheur. Le monde autour d'eux semblait s'être arrêter pour un instant. Quand ils redescendirent de leur nuage ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, le souffle court.

Laurie: A ce que j'en conclue mes singeries semblent pourtant ne pas tant vous déplaire Ma Dame.

Les joues d'Amy prirent une légère teinte rosée, le sourire de Laurie augmentait un peu plus. Mais il reprit son sérieux et lui tendit son bras pour l'invité à le suivre près du lac. Celle-ci fut intriguée par cette requête soudaine mais ne relevait pas pour autant, connaissant de mieux en mieux le caractère imprévisible de Laurie. À hauteur du lac Laurie vint reposer ses bras autour de la rondeur de Miss March, regardant tous les deux l'horizon Amy ne remarquait pas tout de suite le stress de Laurie.

Laurie: Amy ?

Amy: Oui Laurie ?

Laurie: Regrettes-tu la vie que tu aurais pu menés si tu avais accepté la proposition de Fred ?

Amy fronça les sourcils, étonnée de cette question.

Amy: Pourquoi la regretterais-je Laurie ? Je savais au fond de moi-même depuis le départ que je ne ressentirais pas ce que Fred ressentait pour moi. Même si au début je fermais les yeux sur la vérité, celle-ci m'éclaterait au visage d'un moment à l'autre. Si j'avais accepté sa proposition j'aurais fais un mariage sans amour, sans joie. Je me serais enfermée dans un rôle d'épouse qui ne m'aurait pas convenu et je suppose que j'aurais pris sur moi jusqu'à la fin même si je devais me résoudre à être malheureuse toute ma vie.

Laurie: Et tes rêves de fortune afin de garantir la sécurité de ta famille ?

Amy: Cela n'aurait jamais suffi à me rendre digne à leurs yeux. J'ai longtemps pensée que c'était en faisant ce que Jo et Meg n'avaient pas accompli que je pourrais m'imposer dans la famille, mais je me rends compte à présent que ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Aujourd'hui je préfère me montrer telle que je suis, avec ce refus je me sens plus libre que je ne l'ai jamais été. Enfin je sais que je ne pourrais accepter une proposition que si je le souhaite réellement. Je ne veux pas causer plus de tort que je n'en ai pus causer. Mais pourquoi toute ces questions Laurie ?

Amy voulant à présent tourner son regard dans la direction où elle pensait trouver Laurie, c'est-à-dire derrière elle, se retrouva face à un vide. Ses traits prirent soudainement un teint perplexe, une touche, aussi légère qu'une brise de printemps vint prendre sa main. Son regard se tournait alors dans la direction où sa main avait été prise. Elle se retrouvait face à une situation qu'elle n'aurait pus imaginer que dans ses rêves d'enfant, et même là elle n'aurait pus imaginer telle situation.

Laurie, un genoux à terre, tenant dans sa main gauche la main d'Amy, tandis que dans sa main droite reposait l'anneau de sa grand-mère.

Laurie: Amy March, tu es une femme extraordinaire. Tu ne me crois pas toujours quand je te le dit mais tu as un talent incroyable pour la peinture, tes croquis de moi que tu m'as présenté ce jour où nous étions tous deux installés dans ces jardins français m'ont fait réalisé ce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer depuis le bal où je me suis conduit comme le plus grand des imbéciles, et notre discussion dans ta galerie. Amy March tu m'as transformé et envoûté, dés que je me retrouve à tes côtés je me sens nerveux, je met tout en œuvre pour te plaire et te faire sourire... ah ton sourire, le premier jour où l'on c'est revu à Paris je ne pourrais oublier le sourire qui ornait tes traits. Personne ne m'avait jamais souri de la sorte, je m'en suis retrouvé chamboulé et retrouvé pour un instant une forme de joie que je n'avais ressenti depuis longtemps et de plus dans un moment, comme tu le sais, difficile. Il semblait que ton sourire avait arrêté le temps, empêchant toute pensée maussade, l'impression que je ne souffrais plus jamais tant que je pourrais voir tes sourires et savoir que je serais le seul capable de les obtenir. Aujourd'hui Amy March je ne me vois pas avancer sans tes adorables petits pieds foulant mes pas...

Amy ne pu s'empêcher un petit rire face au souvenir, il s'en souvenait.

Laurie: Je ne l'ai peut-être pas immédiatement compris quand je t'ai vus, tournicotant autour de ma fenêtre l'air complètement désemparé il y a de cela bientôt 5 ans, mais sans que je m'en rende compte la jeune fougueuse Amy March m'avait marqué, bien plus que je ne me le laissais penser. Mais avant de continuer ma diatribe qui va inexorablement se diriger vers ce que tu soupçonnes indéniablement Ma Dame, je tiens à m'excuser...

Tous deux se regardaient, les yeux d'Amy auparavant brillant était soudainement voilé, comme comprenant le sujet que Laurie allait aborder. Un battement plus tard Amy hocha la tête dans un accord tacite l'incitant à continuer.

Laurie: Je m'excuse pour mon comportement exécrable en Europe, spécialement à mon arrivée à Paris, je ne peux utiliser l'excuse du rejet de Jo, car aujourd'hui je comprends mon erreur de jugement à ce sujet, Jo n'était qu'un écrasement de jeunesse, je pensais que nous aurions pus être, juste parce que je pensais qu'il suffisait que deux personnes se ressemblent en tout point pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas cela l'amour. L'amour vient à vous quand vous vous y attendez le moins, je dois être en désaccord avec l'idée que vous avez soumis ma chère à propos du fait que l'on choisit de qui l'on tombe amoureux, car quand je l'ai décidé cela menait à ma perte. Cette amour choisit n'étais pas le bon. Je m'excuse, et je mettrais tout en oeuvre pour que tu me pardonnes un jour pour ce que je t'ai demandé ce jour dans le parc, j'étais désemparé, presque désespéré quand tu m'as annoncé que tu pensais accepter la proposition de Fred. Je voyais l'amour que je ressentais pour toi me submerger en vague, je ne pouvais l'arrêter et je savais que je laissais ma chance et mon coeur si je ne t'avouais rien. Si tu refusais mon amour dans ce dernier élan d'espoir de te faire changer d'avis, je savais que je ne m'en remettrai pas, fait accompli puisque la seule idée puérile qui m'est venu à été de fuir lâchement vers Londres. Je regrette ce geste aujourd'hui, car j'aurais souhaité être à tes côtés quand tu as reçu ta lettre qui te sommait de revenir à Concord. J'ai été un lâche Amy March, mais votre lâche qui ne souhaite que que vous lui pardonniez un jour ces erreurs passées. Votre refus a agis d'une manière encore plus virulente que comme celui de Jo, cette fois-ci je ne m'en relevé pas, si vous voulez vous en assurer demander un jour à Grand-père ce que j'ai fais pendant notre séjour Londonien, je crains que vous n'en souriez. Je me suis laissé dépérir Mlle March, dépérir car je me savais que je ne pourrais plus avoir accès au degré d'intimité que nous avions forgé, me laisser me poser à vos côtés quand vous croquiez, nos balades en barque sur les lacs français où vous me perturbiez si fort par vos sourires, mimiques et ma peur irrépressible de votre mépris que j'en avais fait tomber à plusieurs reprise ma pagaie. Je songeais que lorsque je devrais revenir au pays, les seuls instants de joie que je vivrais seraient tes rares visites à Orchard house, où lorsque l'on se verrait à des dîners, de ces seuls instants je pourrais vous admirez et laisser place à mon imagination. Amy March je vous aime, comme un homme aime sa femme, comme un enfant qui ressent les affres de l'amour pour la première fois, comme un époux retrouvant sa femme après plusieurs mois de séparation. Tu es le soleil de mes nuits, l'air qui me permet de respirer, l'eau qui me permet de vivre. Je ne peux plus vivre un instant sans toi à mes mes côtés, sans avoir l'honneur de te nommer ma femme. Pouvoir orner sur mon visage le sourire d'un homme comblé, d'un homme qui heureux de partager l'amour qu'il a toujours voulu ressentir avec celle qui était fait pour être sienne. Je souhaite plus que tout au monde voir celle qui fait battre mon coeur, qui me fait perdre la tête, portant en son sein ma descendance et ainsi pouvoir avoir le bonheur d'admirer d'adorable tête blonde courir autour de notre demeure. Je te le demande de manière solennel mon amour, Amy March voulez-vous m'épouser ? Moi Théodore Laurence avec tous les défauts qui m'accompagnent.

Un battement, plus un bruit dans l'air, le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la tête d'Amy, elle regardait le visage de celui qu'elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ce moment, elle en avait rêvé tant de fois, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à cette déclaration. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues de porcelaine.

Laurie: Pitié... ai pitié de moi, ne me repousse pas Amy...

La voix de Laurie, auparavant si fougueuse et tendre été orné d'une tristesse non dissimulé. Amy ne pouvait le laisser languir davantage.

Amy: Oui... Oui Laurie j'accepte de devenir ta femme.

Laurie mit un instant a réaliser, et ce n'est qu'au moment où il sentit les mains d'Amy sur les bords de son visage qu'il revint à la réalité, elle avait accepté, Amy, son amour. Dans un éclair il prit délicatement sa main et vint déposer l'anneau à son index, celui-ci s'emboitant parfaitement, comme si le destin l'avait décidé. Nos deux amants, à présent fiancés se regardaient dans les yeux un instant de plus et dans un scintillement du soleil ils vinrent sceller cette demande par un baiser. Laurie la serrant si étroitement en son milieu qu'il ne semblait faire plus qu'un.

A la fenêtre Mr Laurence et Mme March regardaient d'un oeil heureux et soulagé le spectacle se déroulant devant leur yeux. Mme March ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ce jeune Laurence, avec ses manières Italienne lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle déplaçait son regard vers Mr Laurence, celui-ci avait laissé échapper une larme. Un sourire passait entre eux. La suite des événements ne pouvaient arriver plus vite.

Revenant à l'instant présent Mr Laurence remarquait alors que Laurie avait cessé de jouer, son regard inconscient et reposé peut de temps avant semblait avoir été remplacé par un voile inquiet, celui-ci ne quittant d'ailleurs pas celui-ci de sa compagne qui, elle avait blanchi. Mr Laurence entendit alors des voix venant de la porte d'entrée. Une en particulier perçait l'air, Jo March.

Lieu: Jardin de la demeure de Mr Laurence.

Toute la famille March avait répondu présent, Beth encore fragile des suites de la rechute de sa maladie était installée dans une chaise roulante, Mr Laurence avait proposé de payer cette achat pour la remercier de lui avoir permit quelques moments de bonheur quand elle venait jouer sur son piano. Marmee était à ses côtés, vérifiant ses moindres toux. Mr March s'était quand à lui rejoint au duo improbable que formait Tante March et Mr Laurence, tous trois discutaient de l'Europe et de la guerre qu'avait vécu March. Meg avait rejoint Amy prêt de la table installée en milieu de terrain, les enfants courant et piaillant autour d'eux, poursuivis par un John Brook amusés de leur imbécilités. Tout cela semblait former un tableau idyllique, mais c'était sans compter sur l'épaisse tension qui régnait entre Amy et Jo. Jo s'était installée à l'écart, oscillant entre sa position auprès de Marmee et Beth, et rester toute seul. 

Laurie sortait de l'intérieur de la demeure, une bouteille de champagne à la main, un sourire aux lèvres il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le côté de sa compagne. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une certaine Jo March, ornant sur ses traits un masque d'agacement. Il vit qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement dans sa direction, d'un pas décidé, Laurie se hâta de lancer un regard furtif dans la direction d'Amy, cherchant à savoir si celle-ci avait remarqué le mouvement de Jo. Mais celle-ci était prise à parti par les deux boules d'énergie qu'était les enfants Brook, un soupir de bonheur à la vue de ce tableau lui échappait. Puis il revint à la réalité par une tape sur son épaule. Face à lui, Jo March, il savait que cette confrontation n'allait pas être une parti de plaisir.

Jo: Teddy, il semblerait que je dois avoir contracter la peste pour que vous ayez fui avec tant de véhémence ma compagnie depuis votre retour.

Laurie: Bien que votre esprit intelligent trouve toujours de bonnes tournures de phrase afin d'ajouter des touches d'amusement dans chacune de vos diatribes Jo, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est point question de cela.

Jo soupirait fortement.

Jo: Vous attendez des excuses pour mon comportement de la dernière fois je suppose, et bien je suis désolé de décevoir l'esprit princier de votre très chère Amy mais je ne m'excuserai pas de mes agissements, la vérité fait mal je vous l'accorde, mais parfois il faut malheureusement dire les choses. Amy savait à quoi elle s'en tenait après m'avoir arraché l'opportunité de partir en Europe pour étudier son "Art" où je ne sais quoi d'autre. Quand elle a rencontrée Fred à Paris toute la famille avait été mise au courant par les lettres détaillées qu'elle nous envoyait. Nous avions tous très bien deviné où allait mener cette idylle et cela ne pouvait mieux arranger nos affaires. Meg ayant fait un mariage d'amour mais malheureusement sans argent ne nous permettait pas d'assurer un futur serein. La maladie de Beth lui prenant toute son énergie nous fit comprendre qu'il n'était en aucun cas possible de la promettre à un mariage, et je ne pense pas que cela aurait été dans le tempérament de Beth que de songer au mariage. Si seulement Meg m'avait écouté, elle n'avait pas besoin de se marier, son talent sur la scène lui aurait ouvert toutes les portes de New-York ! Pendant l'absence d'Amy j'ai subvenu au besoin de la maison, j'ai travaillé afin de subvenir au soin de Beth, je me suis tué à la tâche. Tandis qu'Amy se pavanait dans ses soirées mondaines dont elle avait toujours rêver, ne soulevant à aucun moment son petit doigt pour nous venir en aide. Donc voyez-vous Teddy je ne me sens pas le besoin ou même l'envie de lui donner des excuses, Amy March ne mérite pas mon pardon.

Laurie: Merde ! C'en est assez !

Laurie avait juré assez fort pour que toutes les têtes éparpillées dans le grand jardin se tournent dans sa direction. 

Laurie: Vous qui êtes si féconde par votre plume Jo March, vous êtes capable de dépendre un tableau des plus abjectes. 

Tout le monde était à présent pendu aux lèvres de Laurie.

Laurie: Rappelez-moi qui est la personne qui était prête à faire un mariage sans amour pour escompter obtenir l'ensemble de l'approbation de votre famille ?! Tu dis t'être tuée à la tâche pour subvenir aux besoins de ta famille ? Mais rafraîchissez moi la mémoire, vous avez travaillé en tant qu'écrivaine de nouvelles pour un magasine New-Yorkais. Dites- moi un seul instant que c'était dure simplement parce que vous le dites maintenant. Mais au fond nous savons tous ce qui était dure pour vous, vous n'avez pas supporté le fait que votre soeur puisse partir pour l'Europe à votre place. Mais je me rappelle que vous me disiez n'être venu en aide à votre Tante que sous le prétexte qu'elle vous permettrez de voyager avec elle en Europe. A aucun instant vous n'avez porté de l'aide à votre Tante par pur envie, vous n'avez fait cela que pour obtenir quelque chose en retour. Amy c'est retrouvé par un coup du destin chez votre Tante, celle-ci c'est rendu compte qu'elle portait en elle quelque chose que vous ne pourriez jamais avoir Jo, l'innocence. Amy s'est épanoui en Europe, elle a grandi, changé, évolué, ce n'est plus une enfant, elle garde son caractère qu'elle a toujours eu. Mais ce qui vous énerve le plus au fond c'est que vous voyez refléter en Amy la personne que vous ne serez jamais. Quelqu'un qui peut donner de l'amour, porter de l'affection à quelqu'un en dehors de votre chère Beth. Ce jour sur la colline, quand vous m'avez repoussé pour la énième fois je pensais que je ne m'en remettrais pas, je pensais que les âmes soeurs étaient des personnes qui se ressemblaient en tout point, mais je faisais fausse route. Alors oui j'ai joué au lâche, au lieu d'affronter fièrement votre rejet je me suis enfui en Europe, mais n'êtes vous pas lâche vous aussi Jo March, vous vous êtes enfui dès le lendemain pour New-York sans venir m'en informer. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui de me tenir devant toi et te montrer enfin, te faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti il y a 2 ans. Et heureux de pouvoir te dire que je connais enfin la véritable signification du mot amour...

Le visage de Jo était resté de marbre tout le long du discours de Laurie. Mais quand les quelques derniers mots de son discours lui parvinrent à ses oreilles et qu'elle vit son regard dérivé du sien et qu'elle suivit vers l'endroit où il pointait et qu'elle vit s'afficher le visage de sa soeur, Amy, la rage et la tristesse s'empara de ses traits. Et elle poussa de ses mains la poitrine de Laurie d'un geste brusque.

Jo: Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'aimer ! C'est moi que vous avez toujours aimé ! Des sentiments pareils ne peuvent pas disparaître ainsi. Je vais vous dire ce que vous attendiez depuis si longtemps Teddy, je vous aimes...

Amy blêmit. Un rire se fit entendre après un moment de silence qui suivit la déclaration de Jo. Celui-ci vint de Laurie.

Laurie: Sais-tu au moins ce que ce mot signifie ? (il suivit par une voix dédaigneuse) Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour Jo March, vous savez l'écrire mais ne savez pas le vivre. L'amour vint des tripes, il s'empare de vous, ils vous consume de l'intérieur parce qu'il s'embrase tel un feu de forêt. J'ai rêvé longtemps que vous me dites ces mots Jo March, mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était qu'un caprice enfantin, d'un enfant qui ne souhaitait que fondre dans ce qu'il pensait ressentir de l'affection et de l'amour. Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur les sentiments que je porte à Amy, elle seule le sait et cela est bien suffisant. J'ai fais l'erreur d'aimer la mauvaise personne, désolé Jo mais j'aime Amy, d'une manière différente, de la manière dont un homme aime sa femme.

L'assemblée haleta, sauf Laurence et Tante March qui était au courant, et Meg qui le soupçonnait ayant été témointe quelques jours avant de leur amour.

Jo: Non...Non...! 

Jo commençait à tourner en rond folle de rage. Puis elle se stoppait soudainement, son regard tournant en quelques secondes en direction de celle qui était la cause importante de sa rage. La rage la consomma si soudainement que Laurie n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter dans son élan, personne n'en eut malheureusement le temps. En un éclair Jo March faisait face à sa jeune soeur Amy qu'elle prit par le col et dans un geste de rage mélangé au désespoir la poussa en arrière. Amy tenta de se rattraper à la table mais celle-ci lui échappa des mains, elle tomba en arrière sur la table, emportant avec elle bon nombre d'objets en verre posés sur celle-ci. Quand Amy eut terminé sa chute elle gisait sur le sol. 

Laurie: Amy !!

Laurie dans un cri de peur courut comme il n'avait jamais couru dans sa vie, la peur prenant l'ensemble de son corps, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir jusqu'à arrivé à la hauteur de sa compagne. Elle semblait giser inconsciente sur le sol, Dieu soit loué, elle semblait respirer encore. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras après avoir enlevé les morceaux de verre qui se trouvait autour de son corps, il regardait un instant pour voir si elle en avait coincé sur son corps, il en trouvait quelques uns, de petit morceaux accroché à ses bras. Heureusement elle se trouvait au moment de sa chute en bord de table, elle avait donc réchappé au pire. Mais elle semblait toujours inconsciente.

Laurie: Amy...Amy s'il te plaît réveille toi...

Il secouait légèrement son bras espérant un signe d'elle. Rien.

Laurie sentit soudainement une présence à ses côtés, John.

John: Laurie je sais que vous êtes encore sous le choque mais il faut que vous la reposiez.

Laurie tremblait de tout son corps, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de la lâcher. John le prit par l'épaule, lui indiquant de l'écouter.

John: Bon j'accepte que tu ne la lâche pas parce que je vois que tu n'es pas prêt de le faire. Mais laisse moi au moins voire si elle respire et si elle a des contusions importantes.

Laurie hocha la tête d'une manière robotique, il était pétrifié. John commença par garder si Amy était porteuse de contusion importante, il ne vit qu'elle n'était porteuse que de léger morceau de verre sur les bras. Il les lui enlevait délicatement, tout en vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop profondément enfermés dans la peau. Après cela il prit son pouls, elle respirait encore mais elle semblait fortement sommé. Après cette dernière vérification il tournait son attention vers Laurie.

John: Laurie ne vous inquiétez pas elle est en vie, elle est fortement sommée, et a quelques contusions qu'il faut nettoyer, mais qui ne sont pas inquiétante. Pourriez-vous l'a porter pour qu'on puisse la faire se reposer et ainsi penser ses plais ?

Laurie sentit l'air revenir dans ses poumons, l'inquiétude avait laissé place à la volonté de prendre soin d'elle. Il se mit sur son genou et souleva Amy telle une mariée, tout en prenant soin de faire reposer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse, John, Meg et ses enfants. Marmee et Beth avait rejoint Mr March, Tante March et Mr Laurence prêt de l'entrée. Tout en prenant soin d'éviter Jo Laurie continuait son ascension, mais celle-ci ne comptait pas prendre facilement l'ignorance de Laurie à son égard.

Jo: Teddy...!

Laurie s'arrêtait dans son élan, mais ne se tournait pas pour autant vers Jo.

Laurie: Quoi ...?

Jo: Je...Je suis désolé... Je me suis emporté... Mais vous devez comprendre...

Laurie: Non ! Non ! Je ne comprends rien Jo ! Vous venez d'attenter à la vie de ma future femme et vous restez encore installée sur la pelouse de la demeure de ma famille. Vous pouvez garder votre pardon, je n'en veux pas. 

Il se tournait finalement dans sa direction. Et d'une voix glaciale lui dit.

Laurie: Maintenant vous sortez de chez moi Jo March, je ne veux plus revoir votre visage, votre présence en ma compagnie ou celle de ma compagne. Je vous hais Jo March. Adieu...

Et s'en attendre de réponse de la part de la principale intéressée il se retournait et rentrait dans la maison, la jeune March remuant dans ses bras.


	5. The way the Lord and his Lady had fell in love 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici enfin la dernière partie de cette histoire, en espérant qu’elle vous plaira !
> 
> Note importante en fin de page !

Laurie était encore à cran après son altercation précédente avec Jo, cette fois-ci son amie avait dépassé les limites. S'en prendre verbalement à quelqu'un était une chose, mais en venir aux mains en était une autre. Ses bras étaient d'une fermeté sans pareilles, jamais n'avait-il ressenti rage et désespoir aussi puissant, le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti après le rejet de Jo ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Le voilà maintenant transportant sa compagne jusqu'en dans la salle de séjour, tout en prenant attention à ne pas courir ni trébucher pour empêcher tout autre possible incident. C'est le souffle court que Laurie la portait jusqu'au salon, l'inquiétude montant en flèche malgré les remarques de John par rapport à son état, jugé non critique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et complètement fou face à tout cela. Quelques heures auparavant il nageait dans une bulle de bonheur, une plénitude qu'il ne semblait avoir jamais complètement goûté, même si depuis qu'il était entré chez les March cette nuit de bal et qu'il avait intégré cette famille il n'avait jamais encore ressenti la sensation de bonheur qui vous consume l'intégralité du corps jusqu'au coeur. Bon sang ! Mais comment cette situation a-t-elle pu prendre un retournement aussi dramatique ? Il savait Jo instable lorsque ces émotions la submergeait, mais elle venait de franchir une ligne, la ligne. Dans sa course pour amener Amy dans le salon Laurie n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ceux qui le suivait en dehors de John, se trouvait alors à sa suite la famille March et Mr Laurence. Tous inquiets et déboussolées face aux derniers événements. Les rayons du soleil baignaient de leur lumière la pièce, une certaine chaleur s'imprégnait sur le sol et dans l'air au sein de la pièce, mais pour Laurie aucune chaleur ne pouvait l'aider à réchauffer la froideur qui imprégnait ses os. Il sentit que son corps commençait à s'engourdir, comme s'il était tombé dans de l'eau glacée, l'image d'Amy tentant de sortir du trou de glace cette après-midi d'hiver quelques années auparavant acheva son engourdissement. Il ne pouvait, et ne devait s'engourdir, sa compagne venait de vivre un choc important, aucune autre chose ne doit venir l'accaparer à part son bien être. Déposant délicatement Amy sur le canapé il veillait à son confort, la tête de celle-ci reposant sur ses genoux, sous la sensation son corps remuait, le geste soulageant un peu Laurie, mais il ne serait heureux que quand il la verrait ouvrir les yeux et lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. Assis ainsi il lui caressait délicatement les cheveux tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, cette femme était devenue la lumière qui l'accompagnait le long de son chemin. Elle lui avait permit de voir la lumière au bout du tunnel lorsqu'il pensait ne jamais se relever et continuer ses actions dépravés de sens et de but. Elle l'avait remué au plus profond de son être, même si lorsqu'elle dû faire cela elle ne prit pas de gant. Mais la famille March avait pour réputation de ne pas faire dans la dentelle. Il savait que sans elle à ses côtés ça vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. C'est dingue comme simplement quelques années auparavant il croyait son futur établi avec Jo et maintenant il se rendait compte de son erreur. Les deux se seraient déchirés au moindre problème, leur tempérament était trop semblable, électrique, cela n'auraient créer que des drames et des déchirures incommensurables. Amy... avec elle les choses n'étaient pas lisses, aucune relation ne peut-être parfaite, elles ont leur accros et leur beautés, mais ils semblent s'emboiter tous les deux parfaitement, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. Même quand ils ont leur orages, qui peuvent être violent, ils savent tous deux quand ils ont tort, ils parviennent à l'avouer et faire des concessions. N'est-ce pas ça l'esprit d'un couple ? Avoir une compréhension mutuelle, se chamailler comme des amies, savoir se parler et surtout s'aimer comme deux amants mais surtout entendre les craintes de l'autre et savoir les traiter avec la plus grande minutie ? Pour lui il ne voyait plus que cela, après avoir vécu une solitude pesante toute une partie de son enfance il n'aspire qu'à paix, compréhension et amour. Comme en transe Laurie ne fit pas attention aux voix qui s'élevaient soudainement autour de lui, mais une l'en sortit, c'était celle de Meg.  
Meg: Laurie, prend un temps de repos, John est allé chercher le médecin.  
La voix douce et rassurante de Meg March l'aidait à calmer un temps ses craintes mais il ne se déplaçait pas pour autant de sa position. Autour de lui tout le monde parlait dans des tons feutrés, mais l'étrange silence de Marmee commençait à rendre perplexe le jeune Beth.  
Beth: Marmee, vous sentez-vous bien ?  
Dit-elle en reposant sa main encore quelque peu frêle sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Le geste lui fit avoir un léger sursaut.  
Marmee: Oh! oui... oui... mais...  
Elle s'arrêtait dans sa phrase, déplaçant alors son regard face à la scène se jouant devant ses yeux, Amy, sa petite Amy reposait sur le canapé, sa tête positionnée sur les genoux de Laurie, Meg à leur côté vérifiant sa jeune soeur d'un oeil bienveillant, tout en apaisant Laurie semblait-il. Ce tableau idyllique semblait être hors du temps, une atmosphère de bienveillance, de confiance et d'amour semblait les entourer tel un halo. Malgré cette douce image l'annonce assourdissante qu'avait fait Laurie seulement une heure auparavant tournait en boucle dans sa tête, celle-ci l'avait complètement bouleversée. Elle seul savait à propos de la lettre que Jo souhaitait donner à Laurie et elle sentait comme un déchirement face à la tendresse que celui-ci portait à l'égard d'Amy. Ou devait-elle se positionner ? Prendre le parti de sa grande fille qui avait semblait si malheureuse à l'évocation de sa solitude, ou bien sa plus jeune fille qui lui avait démontrer qu'elle avait grandi en une somptueuse femme. Elle n'avait pas ménagé la jeune fille à son retour d'Europe, mais elle avait tant espéré de ce mariage avec le jeune Vaughn, et Amy l'y avait poussé par ces écrits. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le jeune Laurence avait certains charmes que le jeune Fred n'avait semblait avoir, mais en dehors de ces charmes ils semblaient tout deux avoir une connexion, quelque chose qu'il serait inexprimable par de simple mots.  
Elle aimait ses filles de manière différentes, chacune ayant leur défauts mais aussi leurs bontés. Jo est fougueuse, intrépide, elle ressemble à Laurie en tout points, mais se supporterait-il, ne finiraient-ils pas par se tuer ou se déchirer si fort qu'il ne pourrait-y avoir de retour en arrière ?Malgré que Jo se soit finalement rendu compte qu'elle aimait Laurie quelques jours auparavant, saurait-elle donner l'amour que Laurie a besoin ? Oh Laurie... Ce jeune garçon avait tant souffert de courir tout au long de son enfance, adolescence après Jo, il avait semblé être un amour, d'un point de vue émotionnel, à sens unique, Jo ne le voyait que comme son double masculin, et son esprit, si téméraire, ne pouvait concevoir cette idée de l'amour et du mariage. Puis soudainement elle semblait s'être réveillée, près de vingt ans plus tard. Elle se rendait finalement compte de l'importance et de ce qu'apportait le fait d'être aimé. Mais comprenait-elle vraiment le sens entier de ce que signifie l'amour ? Ne cherche-t-elle pas à son tour la compagnie de Laurie parce qu'elle se sent simplement seul soudain, qu'elle tente de combler cette sensation désagréable par la simple idée que si Laurie l'a aimé il l'aimerait toujours, et que cet amour à porté de main serait la solution ? Ou bien chercherait-elle à combler un vide qu'elle ressent au fond de son coeur ? Mais ces vides-là ne se comblent pas simplement par l'ajout de ce que vous pensez être l'amour, il ne peut-être panser que par vous-même, après de long pleure, de longues réflexions et de remises en question.   
Sa réaction face aux révélations de Laurie ne peuvent qu'appuyer cette hypothèse, bien que blessée par ce qu'il lui avait révélé elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à sa soeur, Amy n'avait en aucune façon volé Laurie de Jo puisqu'elle clamait depuis toujours son refus de le voir comme autre chose que son meilleur ami. Si l'amour, du point de vue amoureux de la jeune femme était sincère elle s'en serait rendu compte plus tôt, l'amour peut rendre aveugle mais pas dans cette histoire. Sa réaction penche plus vers l'idée qu'elle ne supporterait pas que sa soeur soit plus épanoui qu'elle, heureuse même, Pourtant c'est Amy qui a toujours essayer de courir dans les pas de Jo, tentant toujours de l'égaler. Il semblerait alors que les rôles se soient inversés. Réflection faite Marmee se dirigea vers le couple, Amy semblait avoir quelques peu repris ses esprits, à son grand soulagement, si par malheur une de ses précieuses petites femmes venaient à périr elle en serait morte de chagrin. Relevant délicatement les jupes d'Amy afin de se rapprocher de ce tableau idyllique elle vint passer délicatement sa main sur le front de la jeune femme, la touche fit lever les yeux d'Amy en direction de sa mère, encore un peu hagarde semblait-il elle la regardait un peu étrangement, mais d'un signe Marmee lui indiquait de continuer à se reposer quelques instants supplémentaires. Après avoir vu le bourdonnement de ses yeux qui luttaient pour ne pas se fermer elle sourit légèrement. Finissant d'étudier quelques instants de plus le visage serein de sa fille elle remarquait enfin l'anneau, si fin que sans y avoir prêté une attention particulière il passait inaperçu. Mais ce qui achevait son penchant pour la paire fut le geste de Laurie, depuis l'incident dans le jardin il n'avait certes cessé d'être au soin d'Amy, ne la lâchant jamais d'un regard, mais ce qui lui réchauffait davantage et lui serrait en même temps le coeur d'une manière douce et émotive était la douceur de la touche des doigts de Laurie sur l'anneau, flottant au-dessus comme une brise légère, tel la touche d'une plume. Un geste anodin ou enfantin pour d'autres, mais cela évoquait un sens bien plus profond. Marmee plongeait alors son regard dans celui de Laurie , celui-ci sentant un regard sur lui se tournait dans sa direction, leurs yeux se bloquaient dans une forme d'échange non verbale, au hochement de tête de Marmee, accompagné son léger sourire emplit de tendresse et de compréhension il ne put retenir une larme. Malgré les événements il se sentait compris, et cela par la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère, il ne pouvait se sentir plus épanouie.  
Marmee: Laurie...  
Laurie: Oui ?  
Marmee: Comment peut-tu m'assurer que notre chère Amy est celle qui t'est destiné ?  
Un sourire léger ornait le coin des lèvres de Laurie.  
Laurie: On ne peut pas exprimer l'inexplicable Marmee, mais une chose que je peux vous assurez est que la nature de mes sentiments portent toute la sincérité d'un corps, d'un homme et d'un coeur amoureux. Amy a accompli des actes que peut aurait fait ou assumer par amour. Son refus à la demande de Fred en est l'exemple même, elle pense aux autres avant elle, elle a grandi d'une petite fille insouciante à une jeune femme forte et dévouée. Tout dans sa personne me plaît, par elle j'ai enfin compris le véritable sens et la sensation d'aimer quelqu'un, les yeux et les regards sont les plus beaux miroirs des sentiments. Je... je mourrais de chagrin s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, et si elle avait finit par accepter la proposition de Fred... je crains ma chère Marmee que l'homme que vous avez sous vos yeux ressemblerait à une épave, sa seule raison de vivre lui ayant échappé et l'ayant abandonné à une solitude sombre. Alors si votre question tacite est de savoir si je l'aime Marmee... oui je l'aime, je l'aime comme un enfant aime la liberté et l'ivresse de l'enfance, comme une passion dévorante qui engrène l'esprit et l'âme de celui qui la ressent, enfin comme un homme aime sa femme.  
Dans sa diatribe Laurie avait momentanément oublié le monde autour de lui, tout le monde avait alors stoppé tous mouvements et discussions, tous étant perché aux lèvres de Laurie. Une larme, si légère, mais douce comme une plume glissait de l'oeil de Marmee, quand Laurie la vit il ne put empêcher la sienne de couler librement. Leur monde allait mieux. Un gémissement les tiraient de leur écoute et silence, Amy remuait légèrement de la cale de Laurie, celui-ci arborait alors un sourire de soulagement, de ses doigts il caressait tendrement le froncement qui ornait le front de sa fiancée. D'un ton doux il s'adressait à elle.  
Laurie: Ma Dame... tout va bien, vous êtes dans le salon, John est parti chercher le médecin.  
Amy échappait un léger gémissement, comme une sorte de réponse. Elle tentait alors de se relever, ses petites mains poussant son corps encore un peu engourdi du choc, quand elle finit par parvenir à se mettre en position assise Laurie vint reposer sa main autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser, il était encore inquiet au vu de sa difficulté à se relever. Amy prit alors connaissance de son environnement, Marmee était à sa gauche, Meg à ses pieds, Tante March, Mr Laurence et son père sur au côté de Marmee, Beth était face à elle à quelques mètres, enfin elle vit, appuyé contre la porte, Jo. Un contact visuel se fit entre les deux soeurs, Amy devint raide, son souffle se bloquant, elle commençait à hyperventiler. La vue de sa soeur lui faisait revivre les derniers événements, son regard empli de haine, sa violence... Elle entendais vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler en arrière plan, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient si fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, sa vision se brouillait. Soudain elle sentit des mains prendre en coupe son visage, cela la sortit légèrement de sa panique.  
Meg: Amy...Amy regarde-moi !  
Sa vision commençait à revenir à la normal.  
Meg: Bien... concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tout va bien, c'est terminé, Marmee et Père sont là, le médecin va venir vérifier que tu n'as rien, et surtout Laurie est là.  
A l'entente de ce nom Amy prit alors conscience de la prise sur sa hanche, momentanément sorti de sa transe elle sortit de la prise de sa soeur et tournait son regard dans la direction de Laurie. Celui-ci avait repris un visage inquiet mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la suite des événements. Amy plongeait quelques secondes son regard dans les yeux de Laurie, puis sa tête oscillait entre lui et Jo de manière tremblante. Soudain à la surprise générale elle se relevait d'un coup de manière frénétique et tremblotante, son regard planté dans celui de Laurie elle répétait frénétiquement.  
Amy: Non... non...  
Puis encore plus soudainement elle se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, la surprise passée Laurie d'un regard avec Meg se mirent à courir après elle, la famille à leur suite. Quand ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron du jardin Laurie haletant scanne les environs, son regard finit par tomber sur la silhouette de sa femme, celle-ci courrait vers le lac, la panique submergeait alors Laurie et d'une voix hurlante désespérée il scandait son nom.  
Laurie: Amy ! Amy ! Arrêtez-vous !  
Il finit finalement par la rattraper, à mi-chemin il vit qu'elle c'était arrêtée, son corps tourné vers le bord de la passerelle menant au milieu du lac. Son coeur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort, l'inquiétude égrenant son coeur. D'un geste désespéré il tendait sa main vers Amy, ne voulant pas la toucher pour ne pas la brusquer.  
Laurie: Amy s'il vous plaît ne faites pas quelque chose d'insensée... je vous en supplie.  
Amy ne se tournait pas dans la direction de la voix de Laurie, mais ne s'avançait pas pour autant plus proche du bord.  
Amy: L...Laurie...  
Laurie: O...oui ma raphaella ?  
Amy: Vous rappelez-vous notre discussion dans la galerie ?  
L'air devenait lourd.  
Laurie: Bien évidemment mais...  
Amy: Je vous ai dit que l'on pouvait avoir une influence sur ceux que l'on est amener à aimer. Et que même si je me retrouvais dans un mariage sans que... les poètes ne l'ai décidé cela ne m'importait pas.  
Laurie: O...Où veux-tu en venir ma Dame   
Amy prit une forte inspiration et se tournait enfin dans la direction de Laurie, corps face à face, coeur datant à un rythme irrégulier, yeux plongés les uns dans les autres.  
Amy: Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Laurie.  
Laurie regardait profondément dans les yeux vert d'Amy, ceux d'Amy s'humidifiait. La tête de Laurie tournait de gauche à droite dans un signe de non consentement face à cette déclaration.  
Laurie: Non... non... non Amy ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !  
Amy: Si Laurie ! Je ne suis qu'un maigre sacrifice...  
Laurie: Non ! Non ! C'est toi que j'aime Amy ! Tu n'est pas un second choix ! Tu ne l'a jamais été, par pitié...  
... : Amy, Ma Dame, Ma Raphaella, Mme Vaughn ?... je ne sais comment je dois vous nommer, j'espère secrètement que vous n'avez pas accepté la proposition de Fred... j'ai été un lâche, un malotru, je ne mérite que votre mépris après mes actions à la soirée de bal, dans ce... notre parc. Mais... je ne savais comment vous empêcher d'accepter la proposition de Fred, tout me dépassait, je sentais que si je ne faisais pas quelque chose ou dire quelque chose je laisserais s'envoler mon dernier espoir, je ne voyais d'autres moyens pour vous dévoiler mes sentiments... et malheureusement d'une manière inqualifiable. Mon dieu, je suis fichu... Mlle March vous m'avez retourné, transformé, ensorcelé, envoûté, je me sens perdu sans vous à mes côtés, votre présence m'est devenu indispensable, les jours sont terne sans votre présence, votre sourire... Il semble que je puisse plus penser droit quand votre regard rencontre le mien, je me perd dans l'admiration de votre personne... votre teint de porcelaine m'égaye, votre sourire me fait fondre, les traits de votre visage qui se tord quand vous êtes concentrée à réaliser vos oeuvres. Quand votre regard profond me transcende je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer votre nez, vous me dites toujours que vous le haïssez mais c'est pourtant lui qui embellit votre visage avec vos yeux tendre, je me perd dans votre contemplation, il semble que plus rien existe autour de moi en ces moments là. Je ne suis à présent plus que soupirant de votre présence, vous me manquez atrocement Ma Dame, s'il vous plaît attendez-moi, je viens de recevoir les nouvelles de l'état de santé de Beth, j'en suis plus que soulagé comme vous j'en suis certain, mais laissez moi une dernière chance de m'expliquer, mon comportement est inexcusable je l'admet volontiers mais permettez-moi de me laisser vous aimez, laisser moi déposer proprement mon coeur à vos pieds délicat. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une aussi vive douleur qu'à l'entente de votre rejet, vous avez su voir qui était derrière Laurie ma chère, vous m'avez enroulé autour de votre tendre doigt ganté, je ne peux plus m'échapper et je n'en ai aucunement l'envie. Je vous en prie croyez-moi à présent, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, comme je vous aime, j'ai appris grâce à vous la véritable sensation d'aimer quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais aimé Jo comme je vous aime Amy, et je ne le ferais jamais, vous êtes mon amour, ma flamme, mon coeur, ma raison, tandis que Jo est ma soeur et vous... si vous l'acceptez un jour... vous serez Mme Laurence.  
Amour, de tout mon coeur, Laurie.  
Amy et Laurie ne s'était pas quitté du regard tout au long de cette lecture, l'air était chargé en émotion, Amy cherchant dans les yeux de Laurie toute la sincérité qui semblait émaner de cette lettre. Laurie avait reconnu dès les premiers mots cités dans la lettre, que c'était celle qu'il avait écrit à Amy sur son chemin pour la rejoindre à Paris avant qu'elle n'embarque sur le bateau pour rejoindre Concord. Il n'avait alors pas eu le temps de lui donner, mais il l'avait gardé précieusement dans sa chambre dans sa commode de lit. C'était la voix de son grand-père qui avait repris ses mots et il ne pouvait que lui être reconnaissant d'être tombé sur cette lettre et qu'il l'ai avec lui en ce moment. Amy semblait s'être résolu à l'idée que c'était Jo qu'il devait avoir dans sa vie, mais ce n'étais pas comme ça que cela devait être, ne l'avait-il pas dit lui même, l'amour survient là où l'on s'y attend le moins.  
Amy: Je ne veux pas être ton second choix Mon Seigneur... je ne veux pas être celle qui est choisi par dépit...  
Laurie s'avançait doucement mais sûrement prêt d'Amy, une main tendue dans sa direction.  
Laurie: Tu n'est pas un second choix Ma Dame, en aucun cas. Quand j'ai écrit cette lettre j'étais dans un état complètement fou, cela faisait plusieurs jours que je tournais en rond ne sachant pas comment me faire pardonner auprès de vous. Puis quand j'ai appris votre refus pour Fred et l'état de Beth je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête, vous retrouvez, même si vous me méprisiez toujours. Ce jour où nous étions tous deux dans votre galerie, juste avant que vous ne me laissiez pour rejoindre Fred j'ai ouvert les yeux et je vous ai vus réellement pour la première fois. Vous Amy, dans votre beauté, votre spontanéité, votre fougue, envolé l'innocence de l'enfance, vous vous teniez face à moi dans toute votre splendeur. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous Ma Raphaella, vous pensez que le meilleur pour moi est de finir avec Jo, car vous avez encore cette once de peur que je l'aime encore en votre sein, je m'excuse pour dévoiler votre plus profonde peur, mais je vais la faire s'envoler dès à présent.  
Laurie était maintenant à sa hauteur, yeux plongeant les uns dans les autres tout du long, sa main vint prendre son côté gauche, son autre bras serpentant autour de sa hanche, sa bouche pendant vers son oreille.  
Laurie: Aucun mot ne pourrais détailler la profondeur de mon amour pour vous, mais sachez une chose, et j'espère que celle-ci vous fera s'envoler toutes vos inquiétudes.   
Laurie prit la main d'Amy et vint la poser sur son coeur, une ligne d'incompréhension vint entacher le front lisse d'Amy, un léger sourire teinté d'émotion apparu sur le visage de Laurie.  
Laurie: Je garde toujours précieusement sous mes accoutrements vos croquis de moi ce jour là sur la plage et celui dans les jardins parisien. Vous êtes ancrée en moi jusqu'au fusin Ma Dame.  
Des larmes commencèrent à perler, tombant sur les doigts de Laurie, de la paume de son pouce il vint les essuyer délicatement, puis ses mains laissèrent place à sa bouche, il y déposait nombre de baisers papillon puis dans un geste solennel il déposait son dernier sur ses lèvres. Le destin les avaient réunis et Amy ne pouvait qu'en être heureuse. Un sourire vint recouvrir ses lèvres, elle sentit alors celui de Laurie et dans un dernier souffle ils reculèrent, leur fronts pressés les uns contre les autres.  
Les moments sombre laisse place au jours lumineux, et dans un dernier souffle les dernières inquiétudes s'estompent.  
Au loin Jo regardait la scène un pincement au coeur. Elle ne perdait pas simplement son amour et son ami par ses actes mais elle perdait aussi, et surtout une soeur. Dans un dernier battement de coeur elle les regarda puis disparu dans le soleil couchant.

Epilogue:

Amy et Laurie vécurent un moment séparément dû aux nombreux changement qu'entraînèrent la révélation de la nature de leur relation, mais quelques mois après les événements ils avaient élit domicile dans la demeure de Tante March, celle-ci étant reparti vivre ses dernières années en Europe, qu'elle avait jugés bien plus appropriés pour vivre ses derniers instants. En gage de ce qu'avait fait Amy pour elle en Europe elle lui légua Plumfield, tout en lui suggérant d'y faire s'y tenir des salons littéraires. La bâtisse étant bien assez vaste pour accueillir nombre de convives, et celle-ci avait bien besoin de vivre une seconde vie, et puis à moins qu'elle et Laurie ne mettent au monde toute une tribu de jeunes enfants au caractère italien de Laurie il faudrait bien remplir l'espace. A cette allusion sur leur vie privée Amy avait rougi et bégayé pendant quelques instants, Laurie, égale à lui-même avait surenchéri, faisant rougir à son tour Tante March. Les relations avec Jo c'était légèrement amélioré, mais Laurie et elle ne souhaitait pour l'instant que garder des relations cordiales pour le bien de la famille. Jo n'était pas resté à Concord très longtemps après les événements et c'était envolé à nouveau pour New-York, où semblait-il dans ses lettres qu'elle y avait retrouvé un vieil ami du nom de Friedrich. Amy avait convié Meg et Beth à participer à la mise en place de ses salons, toutes trois avait renforcé leur liens, l'état de Beth s'arrangeait doucement mais elle était en bonne voie de rétablissement au vus de sa possibilité à présent de pouvoir jouer quelques accords au piano. Quand à Laurie il supportait Amy dans ses projets tout en ayant commencé à travailler pour l'entreprise de son grand-père. Les Laurence n'avait pas encore été béni par l'ajout d'un membre dans leur entreprise mais pour l'instant il s'habituait tranquillement à cette béatitude qui venait après chaque tempête.

Il y a dans le monde   
Quelque part  
En cet instant même   
Une femme qui dort

Elle est fragile  
Et me rend fort

Simplement elle est présente  
Elle est toute la présence   
Et s'arrêter près d'elle est un long voyage

Une femme parmi d'autres sans doute  
Mais plus femme soudain que toutes les autres

Et tenir sa main tient lieu de raison.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ça y est cette histoire est conclue, mais j’ai un autre projet pour ce navire, mais j’aimerais avoir si vous avez des idées d’histoire que vous aimeriez lire, laissez-moi vos idées et suggestions en commentaire. Love you all ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que vous avez aimé cette partie.  
> Les Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus :).


End file.
